Red Rebellion
by thoughtsofanonymous
Summary: Based in the future. Captain Swan. Emma and Killian's rebellious daughter is paid a visit by a very intrigued Peter Pan. (I own no rights to the characters of Once Upon a Time.)
1. Chapter 1

Amidst the settled silence of Emma and Killian's bedroom, the faint sound of far-off hastened footsteps caused him to snap his eyes open.

He waited and listened until suddenly the subtle squeaking sound of a protesting hinge rattled in the bedroom close by. He rolled over and studied the night sky through his bedroom window. It couldn't be earlier than 3:00am. _What the hell was his daughter up to?_

As if he wasn't confused enough, a great thud suddenly beat against the wall that separated the two bedrooms. This was a sound he knew all too well. She was having target practice with her cork target board... at 3:00 in the morning.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Killian pushed his blankets back in an effort to get out of bed. Before he could sit up, Emma wrapped her arm over his chest and pushed him back down into bed. "No," she murmured lightly. "Just leave her be."

"Emma, she's throwing knives... There's likely an image of me posted on that target."

"Please Killian, just for tonight let her handle it on her own. She won't want to talk to you right now."

Another thud hit the wall, the urgency pressed into the forefront of his mind. "I can't idly listen to this," he muttered.

This time Emma got up with him to quickly grab his arm. "Killian, stop. If you go in there right now, you'll only make things worse. Don't add any more fuel to her fire tonight."

After a moment of hesitation, Killian sat back down weakly on the edge of his bed. His head lowered, immersed with an unshakable image that would likely haunt him for the rest of the night. His voice came out in a hushed shaking whisper, "Did you see the way she looked at me?"

Emma frowned, shifting over across the bed so that she could wrap her arms around his bare chest. Her chin rested in the nook of his shoulder; she brushed a light kiss along his hot skin. "What else could you have done? You were just being her Dad."

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't sleep. Not after everything that had happened. Whenever she would close her eyes, she was taken back to the center of the ballroom again.

_Adam smiled affectionately down at her and she felt his fingers tighten around her waist. The blood rushed to her cheeks, and amidst the disarray of emotions she felt building in the base of her gut, she managed to smile back. His narrow blue eyes softened into her own. With a confident tug at the side of his grin, Adam leaned his face closer to hers. His arm pulled her in close._

_She closed her eyes and anticipated the soft molding of his mouth against hers, though instead her shoulder was suddenly jerked back by another forceful grip. __**Just what in the hell do you think you are doing? **__She barely registered the low growl as her father's. Adam stumbled over his words, dumbstruck and intimidated by the rage coursing from Killian's glare. __**You are not to ever try something like that with my daughter again.**_

_Instead of allowing her eyes to water with embarrassment, she immediately channeled it into something else. Her hands clenched up into tight fists while she began to see red. She didn't notice the gentle reassuring touch of her mother's hand over her shoulder when Emma walked into the confrontation. Emma said something brief to Adam, sending him away, and then looked up at Killian whose sharp glare still spoke murderous threat. Short words were exchanged between the two adults before Killian finally turned to look at his daughter._

_Elizabeth felt the weight of her father's gaze on her. She looked up to meet his infuriated expression with her own burning hostility. Her narrow, ice blue glare screamed the pain of her father's betrayal. Killian tried to hold his ground, but couldn't help but take a step back away from where she stood._

_Without so much as a single word, she turned and stormed out of the ballroom._

Elizabeth gritted her teeth together, still trembling with begrudging thoughts. She was never going to do anything exciting if her father had anything to say about it. The chances of her even leaving the castle for an extended period of time seemed impossible.

The worst part was because it was him. Her father. The same guy that encouraged her to explore and defy the boundaries as a child. If she told Killian that Emma took away her sword, he'd probably raise an eyebrow playfully and propose to scour the castle together in search of it. What the hell happened to that guy? When did it all change?

Oh that's right... when she hit puberty.

_Tap tap… ta-tap tap… tap tap._

She looked over to the window, which seemed untouched. She could have sworn she heard it, but nonetheless convinced herself it was the rattling of the wind. She nuzzled her face deep into her feathered pillow and waited until sweet unconsciousness found her.

_Tap tap tap._

She snapped her head back over to the window, this time feeling a sense of anxiety when the window again appeared undisturbed. With tentative uneasy movements, Elizabeth slowly pushed her blankets back and stepped onto her worn crimson floor rug. Her eyes held a distrustful glare over at the glass panes. She slowly made her way across the room and quickly jammed the window open.

Nothing. Nothing but cool air laced with the traces of sea salt from the bay down below.

Feeling an odd sense of disappointment, Elizabeth leaned back into the room. The cool air rushed into her sweltering hot bedroom, drying the beads of sweat that had formed along the back of her golden blonde roots. Though the breeze was refreshing, the wild flames of rage that ravaged her inner being were still insuppressible. She had a bad habit of letting her rage get the best of her.

It was precisely because of this that sleeping was impossible, not while she was still this angry. Unable to think of any other way to settle her nerves, Elizabeth paced over to her desk and pulled out a small hand-carved wooden box that was hidden in the bottom drawer. The box was inscribed with carved patterns of waves. The most important hand-carved detail was the proud swan that swam the waves; its neck curved gracefully down towards the water. Inside the box were small knives, made specifically for her target.

She took a few steps away until the back of her heels hit the dark mahogany armoire on the other side of the room. She took a deep breath while her eyes narrowed in on the bull's-eye. She wound up and quickly launched the knife into the coal black central dot. Bull's-eye.

"Good form."

Elizabeth shot around to find a boy, no older than eighteen, leaning against the frame of her window. The boy was dressed in a green ragged shirt with dark weathered pants. His thick wavy locks of golden chestnut hair shined under the bright moonlight which leaked in from the open window. One of his hands gripped the worn brown belt buckle where his sheath held a glistening dagger. He smirked devilishly at her, "Forgive me for intruding. My curiosity seems to have gotten the better of my manners."

It took her a moment to process the sight before her. Finally she swallowed down the looming dread screaming in the back of her mind. Her eyes widened with mock fear, "Who are you? How did you get in here?" Her voice whined with crafted dread.

The boy grinned with amusement. "Oh, I don't mean to frighten you. I've just heard so much about you, Elizabeth Swan. I couldn't help but see for myself what all the fuss was about."

She kept her eyes wide, taking a step back away from the menacing smile of the boy. "I don't want any trouble," she whimpered with fearful wide eyes.

Somehow the boy's wide grin stretched out even further. He took a small step off from the wall towards her. "Who said anything about trouble? Do you even know who I...-"

He was cut off by the flying dagger whipped straight at him. The blade whirled right past his face, scathing the side of his cheek and jamming into the wooden window frame behind him. Before he could turn to look at her, Elizabeth had already closed the distance between them and knocked his back into the wall. Her last knife pressed against his throat. With anymore force she could easily break his skin. The boy laughed with delight, "Now _this_ is more like it."

"I'll give you to the count of five to get the hell out of this room and never come back."

"Or what?" His eyes darkened with excitement.

"Or else next time I won't miss."

"Ooo," the boy cocked his head to the side and smiled, "Not so friendly."

"I don't need to be friendly to you, Pan. I just need you to get out."

"Ah, so Daddy has told you about me," he gasped in air against the knife. It was clear that Peter wasn't too fazed by her threat. He actually seemed to be enjoying it, as if he were soaking in all of the anger radiating off her being. Despite the edge of the blade digging against the thin skin protecting his esophagus, he still managed to grin confidently. "I can help you, you know."

"By throwing yourself out, good idea."

"They'll never stop controlling you, you know. No matter how hard you fight, they will always be there. There will always be rules and you'll never truly know freedom whilst you're with them." He took a painful swallow against the knife at his throat. Though he kept his stare even with hers, he could feel the pressure begin to lift from his chokehold. "You desperately want to break free from your parents. I can help you with that."

"Let me guess, by taking me to Neverland?" She asked with mock innocence and pressed the knife even harder against his throat. "Why don't you just rip my shadow away now?" She scowled viciously. "After all that's why you've come in the first place."

He laughed with a raised brow, "I told you, I have no intention of causing trouble." His hazel green eyes grew solemn. "I merely wish to offer you an escape. Just for one night."

"I am no Lost Girl."

"Precisely the reason my offer can only stand for one night."

"In Neverland," she repeated with a hint of disbelief.

Peter finally took a step forward, welcoming the breaking of the skin under his neck. He didn't shudder when the hot blood trickled down to the collar of his shirt; it was as if he didn't even feel the cut of the blade at all. Elizabeth backed away a few feet, the dagger still raised to his neck.

"Yes Lizzie, in Neverland. For one night." His mocking twisted grin hardened into a firm pressed line. "Let me take you to the place where there are no rules. Get a taste of what life could be like. Neverland is a place where even your parents couldn't play by their own rules."

"No just yours," she gripped the handle of the knife tighter.

"For the sake of the game I was playing, yes," he nodded with an unshaken sincere gaze, "but I'm not playing a game with you, Lizzie." He calmly pulled the necklace out from under his shirt. With ease, Peter uncorked the small narrow vial filled with pearl white dust. He complacently closed his eyes, inhaling in the sparkling green aura that had leaked out from the vial. His feet lifted up from the ground with ease.

"So what's your decision?" With an encouraging grin, he held out his hand down to her.

Elizabeth stared at him with distrust. She knew who this kid was. She had heard the original tale nearly a hundred times, and that wasn't counting the later story of her older brother's abduction. He was bad news. He was everything that her father would object to.

Just a short while ago, she thought Adam was a bad boy. If the youngest son of Rumplestiltskin seemed like trouble in her father's eyes, imagine what he'd make of this. Her with _Peter_ _Pan_. And just at that thought, Elizabeth felt a surge of amused comfort. Peter smiled, in tune with her thinking. "Let's give Daddy a _real_ reason to get worked up, shall we?"

The uncertain excitement that she felt muted all other voices that objected. To hell with it all, tonight she wasn't growing up. Elizabeth smiled adventurously, reached up and felt his fingers entwine around hers.

* * *

As he expected, Killian wasn't able to get much sleep with how he left matters with Elizabeth. That glare had been eating away at him the entire night, and despite what Emma had said, every fiber in his being objected to leaving her to deal with her thoughts alone.

At first sight of light peaking up from the horizon out at sea, Killian rolled out of bed. His limbs protested, exhausted from the lack of sleep, but he didn't care. He was going to fix this if it killed him. Emma sighed groggily, "I don't think waking her up at six in the morning will help."

Suddenly the loud sound of a creaking window interrupted Killian from retorting. They both looked at each other with confusion, prompting not only Killian but also Emma out of their bedroom and down the hall towards Elizabeth's room.

They both hurried in, at first mortified when they discovered her bed to be empty. "Killian," Emma muttered as she paced over to the open window.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep on the loveseat besides the window. Her cheeks were flushed pink and cold to the touch. Stray golden curls dangled out from where most of her hair was pulled back. Killian knelt down to be at eye level with his daughter, immediately noticing that she had something grasped in her right hand. Gently wedging his fingers into her balled fist, he opened her hand to find a necklace fall down to the ground. A necklace with a vial of pixie dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys asked for it... enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Peter gave her a strange thoughtful look before looking down to the necklace dangling under his ragged shirt. With a swift tug over his disheveled dirty blonde hair, Peter offered the vial of pixie dust out to Elizabeth. "Here," he murmured, "take this." _

_"You're giving me your pixie dust?" Elizabeth's brow perked with skepticism. _

_He shrugged, "I can always find ways of getting more. I want you to have it."_

_Elizabeth stared at the vial skeptically. "Why?"  
"If you ever want to go back, all you must do is open the vial and ask for me. I will come get you." Peter seemed strangely genuine for her liking._

_"Why would you do that?" _

_"I suppose I've taken a liking to you, Lizzie. There's much more to you than meets the eye."_

_"You've taken a liking to sheltered princess?" Elizabeth scoffed. "Please, I'm nothing like your precious band of lost brothers. I don't need your Neverland to belong somewhere." _

_"Are you trying to tell me that you belong here in this castle?" Peter half grinned. "A wild spirit like you shouldn't be wasting your life away behind closed doors, high walls and narrow windows." _

_"What happened to your offer only being good for one night?"_

_Peter grinned. "I can't keep you for longer than a night at a time. That doesn't mean I'd be opposed to bringing you back. I certainly would like to see you again." _

_Peter's youthful warm grin sent the blood rushing to Elizabeth's cheeks. She fought the smile that was creeping up the sides of her jaws and cleared her throat. "You're not at all what I expected."_

_"I can say the same for you, Princess. You truly are remarkable." Peter took another step closer, forcing Elizabeth's heart to race. Taking one of her hands, he slowly brought it to his cool lips, "Until next time." Her mouth went dry, and she felt a strange sense of exhaustion when he turned away and jumped out of the window into the air. With a forceful push, he jammed the stubborn window down until it was fully closed. Pan flashed her a wide beaming smile a wink before finally flying off for good, leaving Elizabeth to succumb to her own exhaustion._

_Elizabeth took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself down to the inviting cushions of the nearby loveseat. Though the sun was beginning to perch out over the water, sweet unconsciousness was finally meeting her at full force._

* * *

"Tell me this isn't what I think it is," Killian glared at his daughter with the necklace gripped in his fist as she walked into the dining room. She was still wearing the clothes from last night; her hair was pulled back in a loose messy bun. Upon entering the room, Elizabeth immediately sensed her mother's building anxiety and her father's nervous rage. "Tell me that the reason you look exhausted is because you were up all night throwing knives in a fitful rage."

Elizabeth didn't answer him. Her mere refusal to speak confirmed her father's worst fear to be true. Killian swallowed, letting his bottom lip quiver for a split second. "Tell me you did not leave your room last night."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and finally met his horrified glare. "You know very well where I went last night. You know who took me. I won't waste time spouting out lies to cover my tracks."

Killian slammed the necklace down against the table. His eyes were suddenly set ablaze with fury, "Have you lost your mind?"

Elizabeth blinked and glared down at the necklace, "Give that back."

Emma walked over and took the necklace from Killian, staring at with apprehensively. "If we're lucky, maybe Blue will trade this for a protection spell strong enough to keep out Pan."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "She can't have it. He gave it to me!"

The mere mentioning of _him_, Pan, bit at Killian in the worst possible way. It brought out the far-suppressed fire he had always promised he would hide from his daughter. He stood up from where he was standing, with a blackening glare and paced over to where his daughter stood. "Do you think this is some game, Elizabeth? He could have harmed you! He could have killed you! He could have held you hostage in Neverland!"

She didn't shy away from her father's rage, but rather met it head on with her own challenging glare. "But he didn't."

"After everything that we've told you," Emma slowly walked up to the other side of the table, across from Killian, "after everything that you've learned, how could you just go off with him like that?"

"It wasn't like I planned any of it to happen. He helped me deal with what happened last night, which is more than either of you can say."

Emma frowned and sunk into the empty seat besides Elizabeth. "I thought you were smarter than this, Lizzie."

Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air dramatically, "God! It's not like I got myself stuck out there. He gave me his word that he wouldn't hurt me. He promised that I would get home! You two are acting like this is the end of the world!"

"This," Killian held the vial up to her, "is a promise that he's not through with you."

"Then why don't you drill iron bars over my window? I'm already living like a prisoner, why not showcase it?"

"Oh believe me, darling," Killian growled lowly, "We're considering it."

"Lizzie," Emma took her daughter's hand, "We went through this with Henry. He'll act like your friend and then when the time comes, he'll exploit every and any weakness you have. I don't want what happened to your brother happen to you."

"I know he's dangerous and has his psychopathic moments, but he wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Besides, neither of you have seen him in over, what, seventeen years now? He could have changed since then!"

Emma rolled her eyes with an exhausted sigh, "C'mon Lizzie. Your father had to deal with him for nearly three hundred years. If anything he has gotten nastier over time." Lizzie opened her mouth to argue but was silenced by Killian taking her other hand.

"His concern isn't entertaining you," Killian's voice softened. "We bested him many years ago when we rescued your brother. He's using you as a means of hurting us."

"Has it not occurred to you that maybe he just wanted to help me? Is it so hard to believe that maybe he just liked me for who I am?"

"No," Killian answered flatly, "he would never think of you as more than pawn in his game. That's just the kind of devil he is. He'll come back for you and continue this game until he grows bored and disposes of you. You would never mean anything to him." Elizabeth flinched at his biting remark and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing a stray tear to leak out from her left eye.

"Good," she muttered coldly and looked up at Killian. "I hope he does come back. If I'm lucky, maybe he'll let me stay in Neverland so I won't have to spend another day near you."

Killian opened his mouth but there were no words to argue that icy spiteful glare.

Elizabeth stood up, and like the night before, she stormed out of the dining room out into the main hall. She knew was that she had to leave before she made the situation any worse. Just get out of there.

Before she took a moment to ponder where she was headed, she had paced out into the courtyard towards the harbor. It was still early for most of the fishermen to be returning with their catch, which made it all the more convenient for her to seek some solitude. She knew that the best thing for her to do was to cool down. Her head was hot with her sweat, tears, and rage. The emotions were overwhelming her and all she knew was that somehow, she needed to cool off.

With resolve, she paced down the boardwalk and out onto the extended pier where the railings ended after a short distance. After shrugging off her loose cotton drawstring pants and dirtied white blouse, Elizabeth dove off the harbor into the ice cold surf. The sharp biting seawater covered her paling skin in prickled goose bumps. Her hair billowed out in shining curls under the dark saltwater, moving freely with each elongated stroke of her arm. Shreds of slimy dislodged seaweed brushed by her face as she swam closer to shore. She swam as far as she could until she felt her esophagus scorch up, pleading for air. Coming up from the water, the chilled salty morning breeze now felt far warmer with half her body shaking underwater with chills.

"What you doing in the water, Miss Elizabeth?" An old scurvy voice bellowed out from the pier above. Elizabeth looked up and grinned at the old man leaning over the railing. "Get out of there before you catch a fever! That water is too cold for swimming this time of year!"

Grabbing hold of the rough periwinkle-covered wooden pole, Elizabeth lodged her feet into the rifts and climbed out of the water and up the side of the dock. The old man, shook his head with disapproval and marched over to where Elizabeth swung her feet over the railing onto the deck. She smiled, "I thought Daddy said you weren't supposed to be out here by yourself after your last accident, Smee."

"A sailor should never be denied his right to enjoy a good morning walk by the sea," he grumbled as he offered her his heavy jacket. She smiled gratuitously and threw the jacket over her shoulders. Smee looked down to her bare hip, "What the devil did you do to yourself there?"

Following his pointed finger, she finally noticed the five dark purple markings that wrapped around her ribs. An identical set of bruising lined the backs of her legs. Her fingers traced the markings and she smiled grimly, remembering how hands were once there. His hands.

* * *

_"You wouldn't happen to be afraid of heights, would you?" Peter turned and smirked at Elizabeth, who was caught staring apprehensively at the ocean a few miles below. She loosened her desperate hold of his hand and rolled her eyes. "No of course not," she huffed out. _

_Peter laughed at her, accentuating the dimples in his cheeks and his perfect row of teeth. "Don't worry. We're nearly there."_

_He slowed them down over a thick cumulus cloud. Gripping her hand tightly, he used the other to gesture down at the glistening island below. "Look," he smiled at her. _

_"That's it?" She stared awestruck at the looming spit of land. "It's so dark." _

_Peter cocked his head up at the dense cloud coverage above their heads. Suddenly a ray of light peaked out through the gray lining and brightened the land. "Better?"_

_Elizabeth gawked at him, "You control the sky?" _

_"It seems your parents haven't given me the justice I'd hope for," he grinned. "I control everything in Neverland, Lizzie. Come on," he flew them down closer to the island and stopped a short distance away. _

_"Stay here, I'll be right back." As he began to turn away and let go, she nervously grabbed a hold of his grasp with both of her hands. He turned back to her and smiled, "As long as you don't move, you won't fall. I just need to go find the boys and let them know we have company tonight." _

_She swallowed down her fear and reluctantly let go of his arm. "I'll be right back," he chuckled. "Do not move." She knew she must have looked absolutely horrified. Justifiable, she thought, given that he had just left her alone nearly a hundred feet up in the air._

_She took a deep breath of the cold wind that whipped aggressively through her hair. Closing her eyes, she focused just on her breathing and tried not to remember where she was. Way to go, Lizzie, she thought to herself. This is what you get for listening to Peter friggen Pan. You get left alone high up in the air. He's probably not even coming back._

_Elizabeth squinted down to the east side of the island where he flew off to. Shrouded with an abundance of cluttered leaves, it was impossible for her to see anything along the ground floor. Something different, however, caught her eye to the west. A group of men, definitely not children judging by their impressive built size, came running out in the clearing beneath her wielding large bows. They were dressed in faded leather, exposing much of their chest and forearms to the bitter night. "Oh no," Elizabeth muttered under her breath. They all looked up to her shouting aggressively in some strange foreign language. One took a step back and pointed up at her, still yelling to his other counterparts. "Peter?" Elizabeth yelled out into the dark night. One of the men took a step back and pointed his arrow up at her. After drawing back, the gruff Indian shot the arrow into the air straight at her. Elizabeth dodged the shot just barely, though the movement threw her off balance. "Peter!" She screamed as another Indian pulled the arrow back. He shot and she was able to flex her torso out of the way, completely throwing her off from where she floated. The wind whipped her body around violently as she impaled toward the ground at full speed. She was not forty feet from the ground when she shut her eyes and waited for the hard hit to knock her unconscious. Suddenly two hands wrapped around her frame and stopped her fast descent. His two stiff arms curled under her legs and waist and pulled her into his frame. _

_She heard the sound of Indians shouting. Their fading voices were laced with urgency and fear as they disappeared into the forest. They were completely out of sight by the time Peter touched down onto the ground. His fingers gently squeezed her frame before setting her down on her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm sorry I should have taken the Indians into account before leaving you." _

_Elizabeth blinked, still gathering her shock. After catching her racing breath, she looked up at Peter with a scowl. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She growled and pushed him away from her. _

_"What's wrong with me?" He laughed. "I just saved your life." _

_"You think I'm that ignorant to believe what just happened was all coincidence? You had no idea that there were Indians hunting just below me? You just so happened to catch me from my fall at the very last second? I know exactly what game you're playing at, Pan." She growled and took a threatening step closer to him. _

_He flashed a twisted smile and let go of the innocent façade._ _"Enlighten me."_

_"It's just like you said, you have control over Neverland: everything and everyone. Nothing happens here by coincidence." Her hostile sea blue eyes narrowed into his. "You wanted to see me break. Well bravo Pan, you dropped a sixteen year old girl one hundred feet out of the air and got me to scream. Now tell me, how satisfying was it? Did the sight of me impaling to my death make you feel all warm inside?" Standing just inches away from Pan, Elizabeth swiftly drew his own dagger from his belt and held it up at him. Pan didn't move a muscle; he just stood there silently, still bearing that bewildered smile. "Let's clarify things right now. Just because I agreed to this little escapade, doesn't mean I'm not fully aware of what you are."_

_"And what am I, dear Princess?"_

_She lifted the knife to his jaw. "A malicious, spiteful demon that always has an agenda. You promised you wouldn't harm me but that doesn't mean you wouldn't get another to do your dirty work. Let's not waste time. Why don't we just bring out one of your Lost Boys and finish what you've got planned?" _

_Pan's brow perked up as he laughed with astonishment. "My my, look at you," he grinned. "You are quite receptive." Peter frowned and gestured to the knife, "Oh there's no need for that. Since you've made it quite clear that there's no use for games, I'll make you a new deal." He smiled and childishly brought his hand to his chest. "On my honor as a Lost Boy, I swear that you shall not be harmed by anyone or anything whilst you are my guest here in Neverland."_

_"I'm not fooling around," she growled with the knife still clutched tightly. "Believe me Pan, if you try to pull a fast one on me, I'll know before you fly an inch off the ground."_

_He smiled admiringly, "You have my word, Princess. And if you haven't heard this from the stories you've been told about me, you should know that I never go back on my word."_

* * *

Elizabeth leaned her head on Mr. Smee's shoulder as the two of them sat on the edge of the deck. Smee looked out onto the bluing horizon and smiled his toothless grin. The man had gotten senile quickly over the years. Nearly all of his rotten teeth had fallen out and the waning strength left in his bones had caused accidents in the past of him falling into the water. It was for that reason that Elizabeth sat by his side and entertained him until another crew mate would arrive and take him home. "What's got my little pearl all in a huff?"

Elizabeth lightly chuckled, "When will you and the crew stop calling me a 'little Pearl?' I'm not five years old anymore."

"You've always been our little pearl. That's not changing with time." He grumbled in protest.

She leaned over and kissed the side of the old man's balding forehead. "Don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself," she muttered softly and leaned her head against his frail shoulder.

He turned and gave her a stern stare through the stout little lenses of his glasses. "Just because you _can_ take care of yourself, doesn't mean you should always have to."

"If the Captain had it his way, he'd be taking care of me to his grave," she muttered with a low glare into the surf below them.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Her jaw dropped with an incredulous look, "Yes if it means I can't _do anything_ or _go anywhere_. I want to see the other worlds out there: explore, experience a new life."

Smee chuckled, "It's no wonder you've got your father wound up like a coil; you're his spitting image."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stared back out to the sea. "I'm so sick of his rules."

"You know something Lizzie, I've always believed that rules are a good way to get you started, but you've got to go out and take life on your own. We all want what's best for you, but your life is ultimately yours for the taking. When your Daddy was a little chap and stowed away onto his first pirate ship, he didn't consider the rules."

Elizabeth smiled to herself and shut her eyes, basking in the warmth that the morning sun was offering to her cold wet skin.

"Lizzie?" She heard her mother's voice all off from a distance. Both Elizabeth and Smee looked up to find Emma pacing down the harbor. Emma stopped and sighed, "You went swimming… in this weather… Are you trying to drive us crazy?" Elizabeth glared at her mother with annoyance. Emma sighed exhaustingly and dropped her shoulders. "So are we going to talk about this, or what?"

"That depends… did you bring the raging overprotective pirate with you?"

"No, you're in the clear. C'mon," Emma offered her hand and helped Elizabeth up to her feet. "Isn't it a little early for you to be doing your rounds, Smee?"

"Can't a man enjoy some early morning peace at his own harbor?"

Emma laughed, "Alright fine, just don't let Killian catch you out here by yourself." Leaving the old man to soak in the morning, the two girls wandered up the harbor to where Elizabeth's clothes still lied in a bundle. The soft thin linens didn't do much to dry the beads of cold seawater that still dribbled down her skin.

Emma frowned and shrugged off her own jacket to give to her daughter along with her gloves. "Did you have to jump in the water?"

"I had to clear my nerves somehow," Elizabeth shrugged while wrapping her arms around her shivering frame. "Maybe it would do Daddy some good if someone threw him into the harbor."

"He's not the only one that's pissed about what you did, you know. You're not getting off from this so easily."

"What, are you going to ground me?"

Emma frowned and rubbed her daughter's back, "C'mon Lizzie. You know damn well that your father and I have every right to be upset about the stunt you pulled. This isn't just a 'learn from your mistake' situation. There are consequences that we're not sure we can handle. Pan is dangerous."

"I know he's dangerous. I know what he's capable of. That doesn't change the fact that I believe he doesn't plan on hurting me. Not anymore at least," Elizabeth's wrapped arm braced her bruised side.

Emma gave her daughter a sympathetic look, "I can't take the risk that you're wrong about him."


	3. Chapter 3

_Elizabeth strutted proudly back into camp with the large carcass of a doe hauled over her shoulder. A few of the Lost Boys that had gone on the hunt with her trailed her heels, still in awe over the girl's profound accuracy with a bow. Pan and a few of the other boys were lounging by the fire, mindlessly listening to the ghost stories offered by the younger children when the hunting party returned. Pan looked up from over the fire and flashed an impressed smile over to Elizabeth with her kill. Felix was quick to stand to his feet and walk over._

_"So, the Princess can hunt," he smiled menacingly at Elizabeth. "Let's hope she can cook too." _

_Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, "It's Felix, right?" After the vain Lost Boy chuckled, refusing to answer her in words, Elizabeth shoved the sack of herbs and collected vegetables into his arms. "Bite me." She dropped the doe on the ground by his feet and walked over to the fire. Pan laughed as Felix's cheeks reddened with rage. He dropped the sack of food and grabbed his club, which was leaning on a nearby tree. _

_Felix threateningly pressed the wooden club at the base of her neck. "If you have the nerve to talk to a Lost Boy like that, you best be ready for the consequences." _

_Elizabeth turned on her heels and sarcastically pouted. "What, did I hurt your feelings?" _

_He sucked in a deep breath and took an advancing step towards her. Even at the disadvantage of having no weapon, Elizabeth anticipated the swing of his club before he even pulled back. She agilely dodged the attack and went straight for his wrists. With a quick shift in her weight, she forced the club out from his grasp and threw him to the ground. _

_All of the Lost Boys, including Pan who didn't doubt her for a second, laughed at Felix's pitiful display. Elizabeth turned back around and began to walk back over to the fire. Crawling to her from behind, Felix took hold of her ankle and brutally pulled her to the ground. She rolled over to a nearby machete that was lying by the hunting tools and deflected Felix's lunging attack from his knife._

_"That's enough," Pan spoke out over the loud cheers of the Lost Boys. Neither Elizabeth nor Felix heard Pan's exclamation. She sprung at him at full force and knocked him back on his side, following with a driving knee into his groin. Before he could get back up, she took a fistful of his hair and slammed his head down into the hard dirt floor. It took him a moment to recover, however in that time when she pulled away from him, he grabbed a hold of the machete and pulled her back down by the back collar of her shirt. Just as he prepared to strike with the sharp blade, Felix was thrown off of Elizabeth with brutal magical force. His body slammed into a nearby boulder, the sound of cracking bone sent all of the other Lost Boys into silent shock. Felix cried out and clutched his side before falling down onto the ground. _

_Turning her head to the side, Elizabeth saw that Peter was now protectively standing over her with a murderous cold glare over at Felix. "When I say something is over, you'd do well to listen the first time." _

_Felix winced back his tears and nodded, struggling to stand with a cracked rib. It took Elizabeth a moment to notice that Peter was offering his hand down to her. "You alright, Princess?" _

_Unlike the first time when Peter had staged a rescue, the concern wasn't so obvious. The look on his face now was different. He was primarily agitated with Felix, though beneath those cold unremorseful glaring eyes and flaring nostrils was the faint trace of anxiety._

_ "I had it settled," Elizabeth muttered while she brushed off her pants. Peter grinned silently and walked back to where he sat by the fire, inviting Elizabeth a spot beside him. _

_As soon as he slouched back down in his seat, Peter noticed all the admiring smiles Elizabeth was receiving from the younger Lost Boys sitting across from the campfire. _

_"What happened to keeping me out of harm?" She muttered bitterly while poking the fire with a narrow twig._

_He looked at her with a one-sided twisted smirk, "Were you harmed, Princess?"_

_"No but that's cutting the line pretty close, don't you think?" Elizabeth looked up with confusion. "Are you going to tell me why you wanted me to duke it out with sunshine?"_

_Peter smirked with astonishment, "Are you ever going to let anything go?" _

_"No coincidences," she muttered with unwavering hard eyes. _

_The pigments of blue in her irises sparkled from the light of the campfire, giving Peter a strange churning feeling in his gut. She was still glowing with adrenaline from the fight; her breathing still had pace and her façade was lit with energy. He swallowed and turned away from her. "I don't have to explain myself to you."_

_"Course not," she mumbled coldly, "Peter Pan answers to no one, right?" _

_He bit his lip and continued to glare into the fire. An uncomfortable minute of silence passed between them before he broke the harvesting tension. "I wanted them to see what you were capable of."_

_"You're telling me that was all just meant to impress your gang of Lost Boys?" _

_"I told you I wanted to help you," he nodded and solemnly turned to her. "When was the last time you've been able to prove yourself without the charity of your title? You see, crowns don't mean anything out here. The ability to do that," he gestured over to Felix who was still leaning over his aching groin, "that's what earns you respect, Lizzie. And you earned it… all on your own."_

_Her mouth dropped open and she didn't even notice, nor did she know how to answer him. Peter inwardly caught himself smiling at her for too long and quickly looked back at the fire, "I just hope that was enough for you to work up an appetite."_

* * *

Elizabeth raised her head up from her pillow confusedly at Emma, who was standing in the doorway to her room. "Huh?"

Emma leisurely leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms. "I said, are you hungry?"

"Oh," she blinked, "not right now. Maybe in a little bit?"

Emma nodded and turned to smile at whoever it was that was approaching her from down the hall. Elizabeth first noticed the hand that subtly brushed along her mother's waist before she saw Killian walk past her into her room.

"Don't forget that my parents are coming tonight," she spoke to Killian but then nervously looked over at Elizabeth, "so try and keep it civil, you two."

Killian grimly smiled and took a step back over to Emma, tenderly finding her lips for a quick reassuring kiss. "Not to worry, darling. The knives are stowed away," he smirked at Elizabeth who was grimacing at her parent's shameless display of affection.

"Keep that up and they won't be for too much longer," she grumbled. Emma chuckled and left Killian with another brushing peck before leaving.

Elizabeth looked back down to her open journal. Her smooth cursive lettering was a mess with crossed out scribbling. Killian smiled as he strolled over to the edge of her bed. "I didn't realize you've taken up writing again."

"My handwriting isn't what it used to be," she mumbled down at the open page. "I was just reading some of the older pages near the beginning. Some of these pages date back a few years."

"You used to carry that book with you everywhere," Killian grinned. "Every small detail you noticed would be recorded. You gave the crew a right good laugh whenever you sat out on deck to watch them take care of the masts and swab the deck during their morning duties. It's time for a new book by the looks of it."

Elizabeth nodded and slowly closed the journal. "What did you want to talk about?"

Swallowing back a moment of hesitance, Killian reached down into the deep outer pocket of his jacket. "I wanted to give you this," he pulled out a black leather cuff. "It's the best your mother and I can do for the time being."

"What do you mean?"

"While this business with Pan remains unsettled, I need to be sure that you are safe. The charm that Ruel Ghorm blessed on this old token of mine will ward off any offensive magic that might come your way. This charm was made specifically for you. You are the only one who can take this off. No amount of dark magic in the world can break its defense."

"This is your old cuff," she questioned the worn piece of leather in her father's hand.

"We might disagree on a great many things, Elizabeth, but please just appease my wishes this one time." She frowned while accepting the cuff, feeling a sickening twist of guilt when noticing lines of concern rifted under her father's blue eyes. "I just can't fathom the mere thought of anything happening to you."

Her wavering voice came out as a hushed whisper as she ran her finger over his scarred wrist. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean for things to go so far."

"I know, darling." He mumbled while helping to adjust bulky leather wristband over her fingers. "You won't need to wear this always, just for a few days until we get this all sorted."

Elizabeth weakly smiled up at him. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, you know." He cocked his head to the side with gentle intrigue. "Neverland could never be my home. I don't know what I would do if you weren't by my side giving me hell for every stupid decision I make."

Gently wrapping his arms around her, Killian pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. She gripped onto his shirt tightly and leaned her face into the crook of his shoulder, surprised to realize how much she missed being held by him. "You'll never have to know, sweetheart," his mumblings were lost as he leaned in to affectionately kiss the roots of her long blonde hair.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Play us a song, Peter," a young Lost Boy shouted from the other side of the fire. Elizabeth immediately felt the nervous twist in her gut, the unparalleled fear of what she had heard from her brother's story. The pipes. She had heard the story of Peter's enchanting music many times before. Henry's retelling of the powerful spell that had taken hold of his mind was enough to weigh even her down with paralyzing dread. Oblivious to Elizabeth's shift in countenance, Peter stood up with a wide grin and pulled out the pipes tucked under his leather belt. _

_"Very well lads," he chimed with excitement as all of the Lost Boys stood up in suite. Elizabeth watched the pipes slowly lifted to Peter's lips. She considered covering her ears, or better yet running away. When Peter began masterfully moving his lips over the different holes, not a single sound could be heard. She sat there and confusedly watched all of the other boys react with enthusiasm, picking up tribal sticks and beginning their ceremonial dance around the fire. Peter strolled around the fire, continuing to adeptly shift the instrument over his mouth, while the Lost Boys danced to the entrancing notes Elizabeth could not hear. His expression began to change the longer he played the inaudible melody. The shroud of darkness lined under his eyes seemed to darken. His narrowing eyes hinted towards his immense wicked pleasure of casting control over these boys._

_After walking a full circle around the roaring fire, Peter was quick to sense Elizabeth's discomfort. "Don't you worry," he slowly lowered himself across from her onto a rotted log, "you're not going mad. The music that comes from these pipes can only be heard by..." _

_"Lost boys," she interrupted quietly. "Children that have been abandoned. Yeah I remember that part of the story pretty well." _

_"I imagine your brother gave you quite an account of his time spent here." Elizabeth nodded silently, unsure whether she wanted to take the bait and pitch an attack over what he did to Henry all those years ago. _

_Peter smiled and stood back up, offering his hand out to help her stand. She looked at him with confusion. "We going somewhere?" _

_"You think I brought you to Neverland just to sit around by a campfire?" _

_After a moment of hesitation, Elizabeth accepted his help to pull her on her tired feet. "We're just going to leave them all here?" She gestured over at the Lost Boys who were still dancing rowdily. _

_Peter smirked, "They're quite fond of dancing, if you couldn't tell." He nonchalantly pulled out the vial of pixy dust dangling under his shirt and jerked out the cork. _

_"When do they stop?" She asked worryingly, her attention still fixed over at the boys while Peter breathed in the aura from the dust. His feet agilely lifted off from the ground. Elizabeth felt the magic course through their grip and up her arm until her own feet rose off from where she stood. Peter wove his fingers tightly between hers as she took off from the ground with him. He smiled, "When I tell them to."_

_Elizabeth wobbled for a moment in the light breeze until she felt a reassuring squeeze from Peter's grip. "Do we have to fly?" She muttered unenthusiastically._

_"Come now," he chided back at her with a mocking smile, "where's your sense of adventure?" He pulled her up over the trees where the air currents were free and strong. Elizabeth immediately missed the sanctuary of the forest coverage when a surge of air blew her back. Peter tightened his hold around her and slowed their pace._

_"I must have left it back at camp," she yelped as a gust of wind blew her legs up over her body into a flip. Elizabeth unconsciously let go of his hand, allowing the gravity to immediately pull her back down to the earth. Unlike before, Peter didn't wait for an invitation to catch her. Scooping her up in his arms, the boy quickly pulled her firmly against his chest. His head snapped up at the sky, and suddenly, all air currents seized to blow. After a moment of stillness Elizabeth looked up at Peter, who was already staring intently down at her. Being so close to him, she felt the heat of his magic where her hand had fisted a handful of his shirt and where his bare arm latched around her leg. It was all of a sudden too much to be close to him, feeling the subtle surge of energy radiating from the boy's body and being reminded just how powerful he was. She broke loose from the intimate position back into the open air, now feeling the strength of the pixy dust at full effect. "Thanks," she muttered when he began to pull her ahead. _

_Peter glared ahead. It took him a moment to gather himself before he could answer her. "It's not too far up ahead." _

_"Where are we going?" _

_He slowly began to lower them closer to the ground. "I'd like to introduce you to a few of my other dear friends on the island."_

_"Friends?" She echoed him confusedly when suddenly a large silvery pool came into sight up ahead. The body of water was still and calm; the small channel that linked out into the ocean barely disturbed the still shining surface. Smooth boulders peaked up over the water's surface while scattered trees stretched over the shore. _

_Elizabeth wanted to argue, kick, scream, and fly back up as high as she could go. There was only one lagoon that she had heard of in Neverland, and it was plagued with the stories what lurked in the waters. The vile half-human creatures with a taste for flesh and blood. "No," she managed to articulate her screaming fears when Peter brought them down to the ground. _

_He smiled, "As long as you stay far enough away from the waters you'll be safe." _

_"No," she shook her head, "I'm not going over there." _

_"Because your parents told you stories about them?" Peter furrowed his brow, "You're so far from home Lizzie, all the way in Neverland, and still you allow your parents' incessant worries hold you back. Besides," he took her hand, "do you honestly believe I'd let them hurt you?"_

_Before she could argue, he already pulled her with him over to the rocks. Peter crouched down near the edge of the boulder they stood on and stared out into the water. After a moment of deliberation he pulled out his pipes and played a low rumbling note which, much to her frustration, Elizabeth still couldn't hear. _

_Suddenly a single bubble perched up to the surface of the water near where they waited. Peter grinned when the first mermaid tentatively came up to the surface. Her wet golden hair glimmered under the moonlight and flowed out from her shoulders. "Peter Pan," she purred with a wicked smile. "You've brought a friend?" _

_"I have a guest here tonight. It would give me great pleasure if I could introduce her to a few of the others." _

_The mermaid looked over icily at Elizabeth before sinking back into the water. She turned to Peter and nervously took his hand, "I really don't want to..." _

_Suddenly a slim wet hand wrapped around Elizabeth's bare ankle. She froze and looked down at the mermaid glaring amusingly back up at her, half out of the water and stretching over the rock. "Look here, girls," the mermaid beamed as others began poking their heads up out of the water, "Peter's found himself another Wendy." _

_"Not another one," one of the younger mermaids whined while stretching over the rock behind Elizabeth. The mermaid holding onto her ankle leaned closer to her leg and smiled. "Mmm this one smells deliciously... familiar." _

_Elizabeth kicked the mermaid in the face, ignoring her splitting hiss and sharp teeth that she barely missed. Peter stepped in between the two girls before either could do the other harm. "Do you not recognize her, Arista?" _

_The mermaid glared murderously up at Elizabeth until finally she caught on to his meaning. "What lovely blue eyes she has." She smiled and turned to her other sisters. "What do you think, Adella?" _

_Another mermaid leaned over the rock. Her menacing narrow glare focused in on Elizabeth's wavering frown behind Pan's shoulder. Suddenly she saw the resemblance as well. "My, my... looks like the Captain got busy." _

_Elizabeth scowled, "Excuse me?" _

_"Oh! She even has that little ring to her voice!" Another mermaid laughed behind her, "how precious."_

_"I'd like to have a closer look," another one giggled as she began to climb onto the rock. They were now surrounded by mermaids on all sides. Peter sat down casually, mindlessly wiping the edges of his pipes, while the mermaids continued to close them in on all sides. Elizabeth glared murderously down at Peter, who wasn't paying her or the mermaids any mind. He smugly grinned, playing a soundless tune on his pipes while staring complacently away into the distance. _

_Unaware that one was crawling up from behind, Elizabeth wasn't prepared for the sudden tug of her hand, which brought her tumbling down to the ground besides Peter. Mermaids lounged on all sides of her, leaning in closer with threatening hisses just mere inches away from her face. _

_"Keep away from me," she tried to growl but it came out as more of a whimper. Peter suddenly frowned and pulled the pipes away from his mouth. He turned and calmly stared at the intrigued mermaids surrounding the two of them. "Now ladies, let's not forget personal space. I want Lizzie to feel welcome, here."_

_"We won't hurt her, Peter," one of the smaller mermaids with amber hair sung. Despite the small mermaid's remark, she and a few others began running their fingers through the back ends of her frayed curls. Elizabeth shivered and could think to do nothing but squeeze her eyes shut and wait till they retreated back into the waters. _

_She had always had nightmares of mermaids. Ever since she could remember, it was the one thing that would wake her with screaming tears: one of her worst fears. Whether it was the true stories or the sketches, she could never shake her fear that one day she might be dragged underwater by one of them. The fact that something so knowledgeable, so powerful, something so human and yet inhuman could lurk in the ocean always unsettled her. Somehow or another, Peter must have found out about her fear of them. Why else would he be doing this, other than to get another kick out of her misery?_

_More and more mermaids kept climbing up on the rocks. Their shimmering massive fins stretched and lounged over each others' to make room for more. "That's it then?" Peter asked one of the girls. _

_"The others weren't so keen on you bringing a girl with you," she laughed with a beautiful ringing voice. The mermaid turned and ran a caressing finger down the side of Elizabeth's jaw. "I think they're jealous of you, dear."_

_Elizabeth couldn't stomach it anymore. Feeling like a small child, she couldn't fight the welling tears pooling at the edges of her shut eyes. She bit down hard on her lip to keep from shouting. Refusing to open her eyes, Elizabeth could only blindly feel the coarse skin of the mermaid's fingers run down her bare arms. "Oh, look Attina, she's nervous." A few of the girls giggled wickedly and leaned even closer. Elizabeth shuddered, still fighting back her urge to scream, when she felt their cold breaths brush against her naked neck. More of them kept coming. She could tell by the growing number of voices surrounding her. They must have been fighting for space up on those rocks because it sounded like there were at least a dozen of them. She felt trapped. As each second passed, it got worse: their voices, the tugging at the ends of her hair, the flapping of fins against the rocks, and the sounds of more splashing out of the water below. _

_Peter silently watched the mermaids taunt her, not expecting the acidic taste of revulsion that lined his throat. For some strange, unexpected reason, he couldn't stomach the sight of her shaking violently with fear as they got closer to her with wicked spiteful grins. Strange unfamiliar warmth began to light in his chest, prompting him to do something. Get her out of here. He was about to open his mouth, bidding an abrupt farewell, when suddenly Elizabeth cracked. _

_Doing the only thing she could think of, Elizabeth ripped her hands out from the mermaid's grasps and dove off the rocks, away from the dozens of them, into the black water. She swam as fast as she could towards the shore (and she was a damn good swimmer). With all of those mermaids out on the rocks, she figured there wouldn't be many left in the water to catch her. Elizabeth stretched her hand out to the rocks of the shore just a few feet ahead of her, when suddenly, a coarse hand gripped onto her ankle and pulled her back down underwater. Elizabeth felt her heart stop when a mermaid swam out in front of her; her black irises focused in on her horror-struck gaze. The mermaid gave her a demonic threatening grin, when suddenly Elizabeth worked her hand around her wrist and twisted until the mermaid's joint cracked. An array of bubbles burst out of her mouth with her rasp cry, grasping her broken wrist, while Elizabeth made her escape to the shore. She wasted no time hauling her soaking body over the rocks. A set of hands immediately grasped her shoulders and pulled her up to her feet. _

_Elizabeth was gasping for air, coughing out drabbles of lagoon water when she came face to face with a very infuriated Peter. "Do you have any sense?" He growled, shaking her shoulders with wide frantic eyes. "I thought I was quite clear when I told you to stay near me!" His body was also dripping wet. Elizabeth took an unconscious step away, daunted by the intensity burning out from his eyes beneath the short locks of wet golden hair stuck to his forehead and dangling over his lashes. She tentatively reached out and rubbed her fingers over the new dark red stains spreading over the breast area of his shirt. "What did you do?"_

_The surface of the water rippled when suddenly a large mass floated up to the surface. It was the mermaid Elizabeth had just escaped from, floating belly-up, with a red pool clouding the water around her. The other mermaids remained where they were on the rocks, their hands covering their mouths in utter shock. Peter was also breathing heavily, still unable to pull his glare away from Lizzie. _

_Elizabeth took one final deep sigh before blinking. "Damn," she muttered lowly._

_He raised his eyebrow with infuriated annoyance, "What?"_

_"It's just that," she stared at him with confusion, "for someone who enjoys inflicting fear on others, you don't seem to have as much fun experiencing it yourself."_

* * *

Elizabeth stared down at the baked silvery scales coated in dripping butter on her plate. Snow looked across the table at her distraught granddaughter, and then noticed the band of leather wrapped around her wrist. She smiled and reached across the table for her hand. "You're not planning on taking Lizzie up any beanstalks, are you?" She looked over at Killian, who choked back a mouthful of food.

"Not exactly," Emma frowned while looking at the cuff. "It's... a long story."

Snow leaned back down into her seat, though like the rest of the table, she couldn't help but notice how Elizabeth's eyelids fluttered back her pressing exhaustion.

Elizabeth sighed and looked back down at her plate. She cut a hefty piece of fish and shoved it in her mouth, lacking all of her usual grace and manners. Emma leaned closer to her daughter, "You okay?"

Elizabeth nodded with her mouth full. "I'm tired," she mumbled incoherently. After gulping down some ice water, Elizabeth cleared her throat and looked up at the rest of the table. "Would it be alright if I called it an early night?"

Killian and Emma exchanged apprehensive looks before turning back to their daughter. At this point, it was impossible for Snow and David not to notice the uncomfortable tension lurking between the three of them. Elizabeth shrugged, "Really, guys?"

"Another fifteen minutes at most, then we'll all go upstairs together," Killian answered calmly.

"No no," David shook his head modestly, "it's completely fine. Lizzie, why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? We'll catch up another time, maybe go out for a ride?"

Elizabeth weakly nodded with the fish still in her mouth and stood up from her seat. Killian frowned and warily watched his daughter drag her feet out of the dining room and slowly up the stairs. "Is she alright?" David asked.

"She didn't get much sleep last night," Emma mumbled.

Killian put the fork down, and with a great sigh, finally looked up at the Charmings with resolve. "Last night something happened," he solemnly began, "something quite serious."

* * *

Elizabeth slowly wandered over to the window, which was cracked ajar to let in the crisp night air. She rested her hands on the window sill, and after a moment of deliberation, forced the pane down tight. Like that would do any good, she thought to herself bitterly. If he wanted to get in, there would be no stopping him.

She crawled into bed, huddling deep down under the heavy blankets until even her shoulders were covered. Her hand mindlessly grasped the leather cuff around her wrist. She could feel the subtle wavering charm flowing over the soft worn binds. In no time Elizabeth felt the heaviness of her fluttering eyelids win over her vision and pull her down into sleep.

* * *

The haziness cleared from her vision to welcome in a new, warm flickering light. Elizabeth heard the crackling of a fire while she acquainted her fingers with the rocky dirt floor she was now lying on. It took her a moment to realize she was no longer in the sanctuary of her plush bed before snapping her eyes open.

Elizabeth sat up and looked around, immediately recognizing herself to be in the Lost Boys camp. This wasn't possible. There was no way. At the sound of a snapping twig, Elizabeth whipped around to find Peter standing over the light of the campfire. His arms were crossed while he smiled slyly, "This is a pleasant surprise."

She glared incredulously at him. "Are you serious?"

He raised his hands up with a mocking innocent expression, "It wasn't me that brought you here." Elizabeth suddenly noticed the unusual privacy they had; not a single Lost Boy was in sight. It was just Peter, slouching with crossed arms and an intrigued twisted smirk.

"Wait a second," she looked around confusedly, "what's going on here?" Peter raised an eyebrow amusedly and waited for her to put the pieces together on her own. "This isn't... am I... is this a dream?"

"Indeed it is," he nodded. "I'm surprised you were able to reach me, Lizzie. It's been a long time, back before I had my Lost Boys, since I've been graced with a visit through dreams."

Her eyes hardened cynically, "Well would you be so kind as to get out of my head? If I wanted to see you, I would have called."

"Ouch," he sarcastically muttered while taking another strolling step closer. "You're the one who has come to me, Lizzie. I wonder why that is?"

"Maybe it's to tell you that I'm not going back," she exclaimed. "It was fun the first time, but I can't go back to Neverland with you again."

"Can't or won't?" Peter reached out for her hand. Looking down at her wrist, he frowned at the charmed cuff. "So this is what the Captain traded with your stolen vial? You've been gone for a mere day and already they've got you locked up."

She yanked her hand out of his gentle grasp. "I'm not locked up," she snapped. "My Dad gave it to me. It's meant to protect me."

"From what?" His eyes narrowed. "I thought we were past this. I won't harm you, not now, not ever." He stepped closer until their chests brushed against their grip between them. His voice lowered deeper, "Can't you see? They've already begun to make you a prisoner of your own house. You've shown that you're not afraid to defy their rules. You've got them on their toes and now they'll try anything to keep you under their control."

"This isn't about me. It's about you." She took a step back from him. "You can't just expect me to just forget who you are, what you are, and what you've done to my family."

Peter grinded his teeth together in silent rage.

"I'm sorry Peter, but if anything, last night proved that I need my family. Neverland could never be my home like it is for you. Call it what you like, imprisonment or weakness, I don't really care. I've made my decision."

His eyes widened with raging fury. "I won't lose you, Lizzie."

"You already have," she whispered nervously.

And just like that her eyes flashed open a second time, this time back up at her bedroom ceiling. Her breathing was ragged; her body was trembling. Clutching the balls of her hand into a fist, Lizzie rolled herself into a fetal position. As her breathing calmed, she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks, seeping into the side roots of her hair. The darkness of the room carried a strange sense of threat, as if somewhere in the shadows she was being watched.

* * *

"Oh my God," Snow murmured in shock. "What are you going to do?"

"We're not entirely sure yet," Killian answered. "As of now, Pan's intentions are still a mystery to us. We haven't got a clue what he wants with Lizzie."

"I don't think moving her would do much good," Emma muttered. "Pan would find out."

Two loud bangs sounded at the front door. David got up before anyone else could move, jogging hastily over to the front hall. After the door opened, the three of them heard David yelling out excitedly. They turned to see Tinkerbell pacing quickly into the dining room without any welcome; her wings were still out. "Where is she?" She demanded. "Your daughter, where is she?"

"What- why?" Emma stammered.

"I came as fast as I could. There might still be some time."

"Time for what?"

"To get your daughter out. She has to leave, be taken somewhere safe. He's coming for her. Now!"

Killian didn't need to hear another word before practically knocking his seat over in a mad dash over to the stairs. Emma followed behind, yelling her daughter's name as loudly as she could while the two of them were the first to sprint up the stairs.

"Pan's gone mad!" Tink shouted from behind as she ran up the stairs with the Charmings. "I've never seen him act so out of control. I don't know what your daughter said to him, but something has set him off."

"Elizabeth!" Killian screamed as he rammed into her bedroom door. It was jammed shut; the hinges were tightly sealed. Not a single sound could be heard from the other side of the door. Emma held out her hands, having a strong grasp of her magic, and forced the door open off its metal hinges. The group paced into the dark room, finding nothing but a bed stripped of its sheets and the window curtains gently floating in the breeze over the wide open window.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma stood there in silence, staring incredulously at the open window. Everyone in the room had frozen, paralyzed with shock and inability to comprehend the gravity of what had just happened. Tink was the first to break the stillness, tentatively putting a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Emma," she began but couldn't find it in her heart to continue. What was she going to say?

Snow adamantly walked around Tinkerbell to stand face to face with her daughter, "Emma, look at me." Emma blinked, still staring up at the bright harvest moon glowing out of the window. "Emma," Snow repeated with a soothing voice. "We will get her back."

David snapped out of his shock and looked over to Killian, who was also glaring at the window with tight, trembling fists. He looked over to Snow, "This time will be different," David began. "This time we have soldiers, armies. We'll give Pan a real fight."

"Get the blue fairy," Emma murmured under her shaking breath. Pushing out a deep breath, she finally pulled away from the empty sky and looked turned to Tinkerbell. "Just get me the blue fairy." The fairy nodded, and with a quick flick of her wings, she hazed into a smaller size and flew off out of the window into the night sky. Snow took her daughter's hand, "Emma, we…-"

"Get Regina," Emma bluntly interrupted her. "Tell her what happened and ask if there's anything she has that would help get her back. Anything, I don't care." Snow frowned, debating over her urge to stay and calm her daughter, but was coerced to follow plain instructions when Emma numbly turned away from her. "David, I need you to get in touch with Gold. He might have something we can take: squid ink, beans, or something that would help." David likewise stared at his daughter uncomfortably, feeling the urge to say something but knowing full well that it would do no good. The two of them exchanged nervous glances at Killian, who had gone deathly pale.

"We'll be downstairs," Snow mumbled while taking David's hand to lead him out. A moment passed of absolute silence between the two of them before Killian made the first step towards Emma. He stopped in front of her, and without a single word, dropped his gaze down to her hands. Her breath was constrained in small, fluttering gasps. Her hands went limp when he weaved his own fingers through hers. It took both of them a moment before they could look up at each other. Silently staring, they spoke through their failing attempts at keeping their composure stable. Emma's breathing suddenly hitched and Killian immediately pulled her hard into his enveloping embrace.

* * *

Elizabeth stumbled out from the Neverland hideout into the forest clearing where all of the boys were gathered. Their excited voices were muffled together in an incoherent blur, as were their quick movements. A few of the Lost Boys took notice to her presence, faltering in their combat practice to take a step back. The tall fire was like a soft wavering light in the corner of her eye.

"She's awake," Elizabeth heard a younger Lost Boy mutter nervously under his breath. A few of the boys shushed the little one, pulling him back with their retreating group.

"Nice of you to join us," she heard Peter call out from the other side of the clearing. Elizabeth swallowed, feeling slightly sick from her spinning vision when she turned to face him.

"You drugged me?"

"Yes, well, I wasn't too keen on the idea of you fighting me all the way to Neverland. Besides, you looked like you could use a few hours of beautyrest."

Elizabeth brought her hand to her wrist, confused when she still felt the soft leather cuff. "How?"

"The effects of the poppy flower turned out quite handy. Too handy, by the looks of it." He slowly strolled across the open clearing until he was just a few steps away from her. She felt the chills dance up her spine when his intense stare narrowed in on hers. "I see you still haven't recovered from the trip," he brushed his fingers along her ghostly pale cheeks.

"Don't touch me," she growled with a sharp threatening glare. She backed away from him defensively, though her footing was still slightly off due to the lingering effects of the powder. Peter smiled amusingly, rubbing the underside of his jaw in thought. "Take me back. Peter, take me home."

He shook his head, "Now where's the fun in that?" He paused and grimaced down to the ground. "I can't imagine why this has come as a shock to you, Lizzie, given what I am."

"Whatever you're trying to accomplish…-"

He raised a finger up to her mouth while he dropped his attention down to the side of his belt. Strapped onto one of his worn pant loops hung a small drawstring bag. "Believe it or not, this is all for you. It has always been for you."

Elizabeth's vision was beginning to focus to the point where she could make out the general rifts under his eyes, the disturbingly inhuman paleness of his complexion, and the ruffles of golden hair that had been blown back from the wind. "I will get through to you Lizzie, one way or the other. If that means I have to play the demon," he hovered just a few short inches of her face. His smile twisted with manic delight as he bitterly flicked a trace of sparkling powder in her face, "I'm more than happy to appease you."

Lizzie stood her ground despite feeling disturbed by the manic desperation lurking in Peter's wavering gaze. The effects immediately took hold over her again. Any clarity she had gained back in her vision was lost as the sudden weakness in her muscles caused her limbs to tremble. He glanced over at the nearest Lost Boys, "Take her back inside. This time be sure that she stays there."

"Peter," her voice softened into a weak mumble. "What you're doing... there's no use. You won't change my mind... Peter, I don't belong here."

He glowed with assurance. "Oh, not to worry. I will find my way around that nifty cuff, and soon enough, you'll start to see things differently." He smirked and nodded to the boys behind her. Firm restricting hands wrapped around her shoulders, acting as restraints. She collapsed under the effects of exhaustion, giving the Lost Boys no choice but to carry her back into the hideout.

* * *

"Elizabeth is a tough lass," Killian murmured with as much reassurance in his voice he could muster. His fingers mindlessly brushed through the ends of Emma's hair. She tilted her head to the side so that her cheek rested on his chest, still wrapped protectively in his arms. "We've taught her everything we know. If anyone can handle Pan, it's our daughter."

Emma weakly chuckled and sniffled. "I taught Elizabeth how to square up with a pervert in a dark alley. There's no preparing a fight against Pan," she breathed unsteadily. "She's just child's play to him."

"We have to have faith," he whispered. "We cannot lose faith in her, Emma."

She rolled her face back against his chest and squeezed her arms around his waist tighter. "I can't," she shook her head and trembled. "Killian, I can't go through this again. Not with Lizzie."

"We brought Henry home, this time will be no different."

Emma finally pulled her head up and stared incredulously up at him. "Last time was different. Last time Pan was smart," she gasped in a calming breath, "last time he was always one step ahead. It was just another game." Killian frowned and brushed the tears rolling down from her hot cheeks, "Tinkerbell said Pan has gone crazy. What the hell does that mean for Elizabeth?" She scoffed back another hysterical heave. "Killian, I can't… I can't lose her."

"You won't. As long as there's a fighting breath in my body, I will fight to get her back." He rested his forehead over hers, brushing a gentle kiss along the roots of her hair. "We will find a way to bring her home."

* * *

Elizabeth was facing the dirt wall when she awoke. The bed she was lying in was lined with a soft pullover made of real fur, tickling the bridge of her nose whenever she let out a strong enough breath. The faint sounds of light footsteps in the room indicated that she wasn't alone. _Of course she wasn't_, she bitterly thought to herself. She lied there for a little longer when suddenly a pair of loud footsteps sauntered down the creaking wooden stairs. "Felix," Peter's quiet remark carried a low, agitated tone. "Any word?"

"She hasn't woken from the last dose," Felix answered hesitantly. "Did the fairy mention there being any risks to large doses?"

Elizabeth kept quiet and listened, keeping her breathing as steady as she could. Suddenly there was a brief sound of a scuffle and a loud bang; a body was just shoved into a wall. "If she mentioned the _risks_, do you think I'd be here asking _you_?" Peter's growled, his breathing horse and grappled with fury. Felix didn't answer him. After another moment passed, the intensity of their exchange calmed and Peter took a step back.

"I'm sure the girl will be fine, she's just…-" Felix was cut-off by something. Still facing the wall, Elizabeth could only helplessly listen as footsteps slowly approached her bedside. There was a lingering uncomfortable silence. As hard as she tried, she couldn't keep her closed eyelids from twitching, knowing very well that Peter was standing over her. Without warning, three cool fingers brushed down the side of her arm. "Round up a scouting party. I want to be informed the moment that traitorous pixy touches ground," Peter ordered. Felix shuffled up the old steps without another word, not daring to impose a single question to his leader.

"Come to drug me again?" Elizabeth mumbled, finally acknowledging the awkward silence between them.

"I didn't expect you to sleep for so long," Peter answered calmly.

Elizabeth turned over and sat up. Having slept for so long, the effects of the powder had already waned during the hours. She was clear-headed, or at least, clear-headed enough to have a better handle over the situation. Peter hesitantly lowered on the edge of the bed, giving her ample personal space. He was staring intently at her, waiting for the biting attack he was sure she was going to fire. Elizabeth bit her lip, feeling the immense weight of his eyes on her. "So what happens now?"

"That all depends on you." He spoke with a strong assured voice, however his body language implied differently; his hands were clenched together in an effort to hide his sweating palms.

"Yeah okay," she chuckled cynically. After rolling her eyes down to the thick bearskin mattress, Elizabeth finally looked up and met his expectant hazel green glare. "What's your plan, drug me as many times as it takes for me to come around?"

"Lizzie, you don't understand…-"

"No," she snapped with a hard merciless glare, "I don't think _you_ understand. This has nothing to do with protecting me. Judging by this mental breakdown," she shamelessly scoured her icy gaze over his frame, "I'd say this has a lot more to do with you than me."

"Is that right?" He took the bait with a raised brow.

"Bringing me to Neverland the first time had nothing to do with helping me. It was about pissing off my parents. I was well aware of that - In fact, that's the only reason that prompted me to go in the first place. But I'm starting to believe that beyond that shallow desire to even a score with my parents, you had other reasons for wanting someone other than your Lost Boys around." She frowned, "someone who you couldn't order around. After hundreds and hundreds of years living the same life, playing the same game and ruling over the same subjects, I think it was finally getting to you."

At this point, Peter was practically burning holes into her impressively assured gaze. "What?" He furiously muttered. "_What_ was finally getting to me?"

Elizabeth swallowed and dropped her gaze down to her shaking hands. "When I was a kid I would always hear stories about you. My brother, my parents, my grandparents, anyone and everyone who knew about you would tell me how ruthlessly demonic you were. I always imagined you being this terrifying monster without a soul, but I'm coming to realize that your story is the most tragic of them all... You talk about freedom and having a family, when really all this," she gestured to the entirety of the room, "is just a lie. All that you have and everything that you do comes from your magic."

He perked his eyebrow and smiled cynically.

"You pick up those pipes every night and play until those boys out there couldn't tell their left foot from their right. It's not freedom and it sure as hell isn't a family. Criticizing my parents for their rules just makes you the biggest hypocrite of them all." The longer Elizabeth went on, the wider Peter's infuriated glare grew.

"This turned into much more than you anticipated because for the first time in a very long time, you had a genuine relationship with someone. You didn't force me to Neverland, you're music had no effect on me; it was just me the entire time."

Peter didn't budge an inch, nor could he find any words to refute her claim on him. Elizabeth smiled, "I think that you're angry because you've realized despite all your power and tricks, you will never be able to replace my parents. You can wave all the dark magic you want to change how I see my life but you can't work your way through how I love them. I mean, of course I love them; they're my parents. Everything you seem to like so much about me came from them and how they raised me. Working some dark magic spell over me to keep me in Neverland would destroy everything that makes me who I am." Peter sat there numbly, unable to formulate coherent arguments to challenge her.

She couldn't recall when his angry narrow glare had turned into a wide stare of vulnerability. Somewhere in her emotional tirade, something struck him. Hard.

He swallowed and let out a restrained breath. "I admire your optimism, Lizzie. I truly do. It's is hard to come by when you've experienced as much as I have." Neither of them noticed how their posture was gradually pulling each towards the other. "The hard truth is that a home is never promised. Whether it be through death or by less civil means, your bond with your parents will never last. When you lose it, and believe me, you will, all that wondrous faith will be lost and replaced with destitute fear," he paused. "That's why I've brought you back. It will soon be too late for you to be invited back to Neverland."

"Yeah, well it's never too late for a Lost Boy to find a home, a real home. Even you, Peter," she swallowed with a weak smile. "If you would only give those boys outside a chance to go out and find something worth living for. All they need is something to hold on to: something real."

"Or someone," Peter muttered lowly with a nod. His eyes darted between her transfixed wide blue gaze and soft lips as the distance between them slowly closed.

* * *

Snow and David returned to the bedroom to find Emma and Killian sitting on their daughter's empty bed. Emma rested her head on his shoulder, allowing Killian to likewise lean his face over her temple. "We sent riders to both castles," Snow began carefully. "It shouldn't be long before we hear word. At least from Rumplestiltskin's castle, which is somewhat close."

Emma nodded silently and mouthed the words 'thank you' to her concerned parents standing by the doorway. Following a sudden gust of air, Tinkerbell flew back into the room with the blue fairy following close on her trail. The two fairies flashed into full form, planting both feet firmly on the ground.

"I've been told of the terrible news," the Blue Fairy began. "But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to save your daughter from Pan's clutches. She must find a way home on her own."

Killian looked up at the Blue Fairy, "Is there nothing you can do to at the very least assure us she's alright? Please," he paused with desperate shaking eyes, "we just need to know she's alive."

The Blue Fairy frowned and sighed, "Well there is something. She would have to have something that you can connect to." She looked down at Emma, "Perhaps a necklace or a bracelet that you have the other half to."

"Lizzie doesn't casually wear jewelry…-" Killian began but was quickly silenced by Emma, who shot up to her feet. Without a word of explanation, she paced out of the bedroom and down the hall. Before Killian could find his own feet to stand and follow, Emma hurried back into the room with a relatively large suitcase. She threw it onto the bed and unhinged the latches; opening it to unveil past trinkets of sentimental value. After a second of digging, Emma pulled out an old yet familiar leather cuff.

"You kept it," Killian muttered in disbelief. Emma nodded and offered the cuff to the Blue Fairy. "She's wearing the other cuff. Would this work?"

The Blue Fairy took a moment to study the leather band. "She's wearing the one bearing the enchantment," the Blue Fairy looked over at Killian. Giving her a small nod, the fairy smiled, "Well at least there's that."

She handed the cuff over to Killian. "Here is a sleep aid," the fairy pulled out from the shimmering magic between her palms. "Drink this while wearing the cuff, and you will be taken to your daughter in your dreams. She will not see you, nor will she hear you. You are just given a glimpse of her whereabouts and condition." Killian gratefully accepted the vial. "I'm afraid this is all I can do for you."

"Thanks," Emma mumbled and watched as the Blue Fairy made her departure as quickly as she came. By the time Emma turned, Killian had already lied himself down with the collar strapped to his wrist. "Hey!" Emma argued, but it was too late to stop him. The vial was empty. She leaned over where he lied and brushed back the hair that had fallen over his face. Emma sighed, "Good luck."

The potion was strong enough to suppress any words that Killian might have responded with. His eyelids fluttered and he felt the weight of sleep crush him down into deep darkness, only to immediately be welcomed with a new warm glowing light.

He certainly wasn't home any more. He was somewhere dark, underground. The narrow hallway he was in had dark dirt walls; the only light came from the firelight that seemed to be flickering somewhere down the wooden panel steps. From where he stood, he heard two voices. One was distinctly male. The accompanying lighter voice was recognizable straight away: Elizabeth. _You're story is the most tragic of them all_, he heard her speak in a somber tone.

Disregarding the fact that he wasn't really there, and that neither of them could hear him, Killian still stepped as if he were on eggshells._ It will soon be too late for you to be invited back to Neverland_, Peter's voice darkened. Killian froze at the base of the steps, horror-struck, when he finally caught a glimpse of his daughter. She was just inches away from Pan. The distance between the two of them was closing, fast, as Peter's gaze began to consume her. _Or someone_, Peter whispered out, barely audible enough for Killian to catch. "No," he muttered in disbelief, unable to process the hopeful sparkle lurking in his daughter's eye. "_No_!"

* * *

Her entire body felt like it was going up in flames, the heat of her blood rushing to her cheeks and her racing heart was causing her breathing to race. Their lips merely brushed together at first contact. Elizabeth shuddered when she felt how cold his mouth was, inhumanly cold, though indescribably relieving. Her mouth, which was scorching hot with raging emotion, was instantly cooled by the fervent moldings of his lips against hers. Peter remained where he sat, at first, still respecting her ground until Elizabeth tugged at the front of his shirt. He obediently shuffled his body over the bed closer to her. With both hands, he cupped her face and tilted his mouth more insistently against her own. She welcomed in the sigh he breathed into her mouth, his breath was like a refreshing winter wind. Elizabeth suddenly broke away from him for air. Her fingers were still desperately gripped around his shirt, holding him just centimeters away. He sighed another breath of cool relief against her face before brushing a light kiss along her forehead, "Real like that?"

* * *

Killian shot up from the bed in shock. His entire body was laced with a cold nervous sweat while his eyes had widened tenfold. "What happened?" Emma demanded nervously, quickly taking his hand. "Killian, what happened?"

He kept panting deep heavy breaths while his racing heart refused to calm. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, feeling sick to his stomach with the memory he knew he could never forget. "Elizabeth," he started but couldn't finish. Emma glared at him impatiently, knowing full-well that he was holding back. "Elizabeth was… with Pan."

"She's alive?" Emma smiled and let a stray tear roll down her right cheek. "She's okay."

Killian shook his head out of the daze and sat up. "When will the horses return?" His voice began to set in as a growl. "When will we gain passage to travel?"

Snow looked at him confusedly, "In a few hours."

"That's not soon enough," he muttered. Killian stood to his feet and paced over the window. "We need to go now."

"Hey," Emma frowned and followed him over, "what are you not telling me? What did you see?"

Pursing his lips together tightly, Killian glared up at Emma with an ravaged fury. "We need to get to Neverland now." Emma frowned and grabbed his hand to keep him grounded. "Our daughter was _with_ Pan."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma couldn't keep her toes from furiously twitching as they stretched off the side of her daughter's bed. With her back leaning against the wall, she was able to keep an eye on everything and everyone around her without having to say a word. Killian's head leaned limply against her shoulder while his closed eyelids continued to flutter. Despite his initial stubbornness against going back to sleep, Killian gave into the urge to see his daughter again. With the potion still in his system, he wanted to stay with Elizabeth for as long as he possibly could.

Something needed to happen or else Emma was going to go crazy. It would have been selfish to wake Killian up and ask what he was seeing, but her yearning was slowly eating away at her. Every second she spent sitting there was another second Pan had with her daughter. Emma needed to know about every detail, every word Elizabeth was exchanging with the monster. Her only sense of reassurance came from the fact that Killian had yet to awake in another hot raging fit. Despite the fleeting moments when he'd twitch or let out a light groan, it seemed the worse was over.

She waited patiently and endured the nervous darting glances coming from her parents on the other side of the room. Killian finally stirred, and with a peaceful sigh, he leaned into Emma's shoulder before opening his eyes.

"Hey," Emma mumbled softly, "any news?"

"He let her be," he muttered. "Pan's attention was drawn elsewhere. Lizzie... she," he thoughtfully rubbed the stubble of his chin, "she was just pacing round her chamber. She looked... dazed and confused. I'm not sure what to make of it all."

"But is she okay?" Emma asked anxiously. Killian weakly smiled and nodded, thinking of nothing else to do but to kiss away the fear quivering along Emma's bottom lip. He felt her hand grip the front of his shirt, pulling him closer with need. The slow steadiness of his kiss kept Emma grounded with silenced worries. After just spending so many moments helplessly watching his daughter tremble with building tears, Killian needed to be there for at least one of his girls.

"I've got them," Tinkerbell quickly came back into the room, "two magic beans." She displayed one of the small, murky white magic beans. Despite the achievement, Snow couldn't ignore the trace of suspicion lined in Tink's eyes. "I've got you one for the arrival and the other to escape. This must be done quickly."

"What's wrong?" Snow crossed her arms, "What else are you not telling us?"

The fairy hesitated, "There's not really any use hiding it. A large portion of the beans were already stolen before I made it to the fields. It seems the story of the princess has attracted another party."

"_Another party_?" Killian growled. "What are you inferring?"

"I'm saying that we're not the only ones interested in finding your daughter. You should know that the more men that intrude Neverland's shores, the more likely Pan will lose his temper. Pray that Lizzie is far away from him when that happens."

Killian's voice softened, "Just how many men are we talking about?"

"Judging by the number of beans stolen, I'd say a modest army."

David cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we wait until we hear back from Regina or Rumplestiltskin? They helped us once; maybe they can do it again."

"No," Emma shook her head, "I'm not waiting another minute. We've got the bean and it's only a matter of time before someone else beats us there." She squirmed off the side of the bed. "Let's just get Lizzie and get off the island before all hell breaks loose."

"What about our troops?" David stepped in. "Why don't we take a few ships of our own? Killian, the men would follow you to Neverland in a heartbeat."

"Aye," he nodded, "that isn't to say I'd lead them there. We're faster and better concealed in smaller numbers. There's no sense endangering the men's lives. Pan would only delight in the opportunity to size down our officers."

"So we've decided then?" Emma looked around the room. "If we're going to do this, we need to do it now."

* * *

Many miles from the kingdom walls, beyond the browning hills amidst the lush endless forest, three hooded bandits marched onto the grounds of their encampment. Their long cloaks dragged along the tattered earth. The central figure, assuming the role of leader, led the group past sparking campfires surrounded by crouching men. The soldiers' withered gazes warily followed the backs of the three men as the leader set his eyes on his master's tent ahead. Much like the resting recruit of thieves, the three men bore the signs of their station: banished outcasts. With a quick acknowledging nod from the outside guards, the three men entered the elaborate structure.

"Sire," the first man spoke with a lowered gaze. The three men humbly dropped to their knee. Resting on the other side of the room, also bearing the weathers of banishment and age, King George slouched in his mighty oak chair. After being given a firm nod, the three men tentatively rose.

"Have you brought what I asked for?"

"Yes sire," the central man reached into his coat and pulled out a filled drawstring sack. He offered it to the head guard, who in turn, walked it over to the throne. George opened the sack with a pleasing wrinkled smile, pulled out one of the beans.

"You're ready to cast off then?" George asked the three men while still admiring the small sliver of magic between his fingers.

"Sire," the man cleared his throat. "With all due respect, would it not be more prudent to utilize these beans as a means to gain access to new realms? To pilfer objects of higher value? Objects that can be bartered? To use the entirety of this store just for one mission...-"

The excommunicated king pulled away from the bean and threw a silencing glare at the audacious man. "This girl," George began while struggling to stand from his chair, "is the key to putting our plan in motion. Her family would stop at nothing to ensure her safety. They would even give up their claim to the throne if it meant she lives another day."

"What if they don't, sire?"

"Then it's war," the King smiled, "and we take them by surprise through numbers. Dead or alive, this princess will be the key to taking back the kingdom. Matters of exploration will be addressed once all is set right."

"Neverland," one of the men took a step forward with a tight nervous grip around his cap, "is rumored to be the home of a danger not to be reckoned with. We're heard tales...-"

"About the Lost Boys?" King George grinned smugly at the scummy bandit. "I am sending you with my last fleet of ships carrying hundreds, if not thousands, of well-equipped soldiers. Outside there," he pointed at the exit of the tent, "rests the last remaining ranks of soldiers faithful to their legitimate king." He took slow weak steps towards the nervous man, bearing that unshakable smirk of certainty. "The princess, the solution to all of our woes, is held by a cult of misfit boys and a single magical entity." His eyes, which were encased in pale wrinkles, narrowed in on the single bead of sweat forming at the roots of the nervous soldier. "Is your mission really so difficult?"

"No sir," the other man spoke out from the far side. "We will retrieve your princess in good time."

King George nodded solemnly and turned back to the chair. The stern guards ushered the three men out of the tent in silence, forcing them to make ready to embark on their quest to Neverland.

* * *

"A word?" Felix asked with a lowered gaze. Peter turned and immediately spotted Elizabeth sitting by the cauldron, staring idly at the bubbling stew while Lost Boys continued to throw in ingredients.

He glared back at Felix impatiently, "Well go on then."

Felix nodded and walked the two of them a short distance away from the camp. "Scouts are reporting activity along the Western shores: a fleet. A few have already set their boats out for the beaches." Peter tilted his head to the side, glaring furiously at Felix as if he were waiting for the punch-line. Felix swallowed, "By the looks of it, these aren't naval war ships; they're rogue."

"Rogue ships coming to Neverland shores," Peter muttered back lowly. He turned around to cast another watchful eye over Elizabeth. She was now standing amongst the boys that were throwing vegetables into the pot. "Tonight, you will report back to the scouts," Peter began. "I want every Lost Boy on the island back at camp by dawn."

"You want us to abandon the shores?" Felix frowned. "What of the fleet coming to rescue the girl?"

Peter grinned slyly and placed a heavy hand on the Lost Boy's shoulder. "I've taken something quite precious to a kingdom, Felix, someone of great value. It doesn't come as a surprise that her absence has caused a stir in the less-hearted folk. You see, these aren't her rescuers. They're pillagers."

"So?" Felix was slow to follow.

"Let them come, all of them. I want every man on every ship along that horizon," he pointed out to the west, "to reach the shores by the morning. When it appears that the coast is clear, they will all empty off their vessels." Peter's eyes darkened with a chillingly menacingly grin. "The sooner they all set foot on this island, the sooner I give them a personal, proper greeting."

Felix twitched a half-smile, unsure of how to answer Peter's promising threat, when suddenly a few oblivious boys shuffled out of the forest towards the fire. "Food!" One the boys screamed excitedly.

The maliciousness slowly faded from Peter's glare. He smirked and gestured for Felix to head back to camp. "Once dinner is through, I'm giving you the charge go to out and collect the rest of them." Felix nodded, following Peter back towards the serving fire.

"Bon appetite," one of the smaller lost boys sarcastically muttered while distributing bowl after bowl of stew. When offered a sampling, Elizabeth shook her head with a weak smile. More and more boys took comfort by the fire and to gulp down their meal.

Elizabeth was quick to notice Felix being the only one returning for dinner. Peter strolled away from the group until he could barely make out their distant excited shouting. He walked deeper into the forest, and as a result, the creatures hushed to his passing presence. After feeling well-assured by the silence around him, Peter stopped and looked up. He was pleasantly surprised to already find his counterpart lowering to the ground.

"It's been awhile," Peter grinned amusingly up at his shadow. "Haven't got anything for me, I see."

The transparent shade touched its feet to the ground. _Not yet_, Peter heard the malicious voice whisper in the back of his mind, _though the night is still young for takers_.

Peter shook his head, "I have a different job for you tonight." The shadow tilted its head to the side with curiosity. The boy smirked, "You remember the Captain? He'll be arriving here, somewhere on the island. His accompanying party will be small and well-guarded. Tinkerbell will be with them." The shadow flinched at the fairy's name. Peter nodded with amused sarcasm, "Yes I know how you _love _her. Do what you need to do with the rest, but bring me the fairy... alive. If anything changes, listen for my call." The shadow bounded off of the ground and flew off into the night sky. Peter watched admiringly from the ground until the black form was completely out of sight.

Sensing an oncoming presence from behind, Peter suppressed his malevolent mischievous grin and turned to find Elizabeth warily watching him from a small distance away.

"Come to plead your case again?" Peter raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"No, I just..." She cleared her throat and crossed her arms with annoyance. "Do you normally go on midnight strolls through the forest?"

Peter laughed quietly, taking a few casual steps closer. "You worried about me?"

"You look suspicious," she muttered back coldly. Peter reached for Lizzie's hands, which were sternly tucked under her crossed forearms. He gently pulled them into his enclosing grasp. Breaking her defensive posture, Peter took another step closer until the front of their waists touched.

"Nothing you should be worried about," he muttered in a low whisper. His face leaned in closer to hers when suddenly Elizabeth smirked and pulled away from him.

"Well that's a relief," she coolly muttered while strutting away from him. "We wouldn't want your dinner to get cold." Peter smiled at the challenge and followed Elizabeth through the trees and into the open clearing where all the boys were settled. Taking a seat beside her, Peter graciously accepted the bowl of stew already sitting between the two of them.

"You're not eating?" He inquired while raising the edge of the coconut bowl to his lips.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Poppy powder doesn't sit well in the stomach."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time you need a nourishing dose." Peter took another hearty gulp of the hot stew before setting it down by his feet.

Elizabeth slowly looked over to the boys, who were setting their dishes down on the ground. Another moment passed of sweet silence before all the boys ungracefully dropped to the ground unconscious. Elizabeth turned back to look at Peter, finally flashing a strange glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Clever," Peter raised a brow, "but you're going to have to do a lot better than sleeping powder to keep me down."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I didn't give you sleeping powder." Suddenly Peter's limbs froze, beginning from the base of his stomach and over his whole body. "If you're going to trust your boys with stores of poppy powder and squid ink, you really ought to show them a thing or two about hiding."

His eyes darkened furiously while he struggled to fight the magical hold. Peter growled, "You can't go out there alone – not tonight."

She knelt down to be at even eye-level and smiled. "I bet my parents are already somewhere on the island." She leaned in, brushing a light kiss along his cheek, "I'm sorry Peter, but there's nothing you can do to change my mind." Without so much as another word, she turned and walked off.

"Lizzie, wait!" Peter shouted, "Stop!" Elizabeth broke out into a fast sprint into the forest, afraid of what might happen if she were to look back.

The forest came alive as Elizabeth bounded skillfully through the trees. Her pace kept picking up; faster and faster until she feared she might run into a trunk. Remembering the map of Neverland that her father kept on the ship, Elizabeth knew that her best chances were to head to the ocean. There she could navigate, and if she got lucky, find a ship anchored in the bay.

The adrenaline of the moment kept her running without the pain of gasping breaths. The forest seemed to be getting darker and darker the further she ran from Peter's direction. Another few minutes past until finally she felt her lungs ache for air. Elizabeth slowed her pace down until a light jog, refusing to stop.

"Hold it right there," a surely voice growled ahead. Three considerably large men emerged from the bushes wielding a collection of sharpened blades. "We've been searching for you, Princess. I was starting to believe we've been led astray on your whereabouts," the man smiled a rotten-toothed grin.

Though she was quite out of breath, Elizabeth immediately read the tone of the man as a threat. She did not make her suspicions known straight away, given her lack of a weapon for self-defense. The man in the center strolled towards her with a tight grip around the handle of his mace. "I'd bet my weight in gold that the Head Naval Captain would pay me a pretty penny for you," his eyes narrowed primitively, "I'd even wager that imposter King giving me a little something for your return." The smile vanished from his chiseled hard jaw, replaced with a menacing scowl. "I can think of a few desperate kingdoms right off the top of my head that would _fight _to see your head on a stake."

Establishing a good angle on him, Elizabeth lunged out before he could lift his blade. Though he surpassed her in strength and size, the first bandit's form could not match that of Elizabeth's. She struck several of his pressure points, while also dodging a fatal blow from his swinging mace. The man soon keeled over to the ground, paralyzed with cramping limbs.

The two other bandits were at first taken back by awe, though knew enough to raise their weapons when Elizabeth picked up the first bandit's mace. They made the mistake of charging at her head-on. She didn't need the mace to push aside the first man's sloppy lunge. With the heavy metal-forged handle, she clobbered the second man's wrists to disarm. After two consecutive strikes to their groins then noses, the men fell to the ground broken and bloodied. Elizabeth lazily dropped the mace and pilfered a few of their smaller daggers. She gave the three unconscious bandits one last detesting glare before continuing her brisk sprint off into the forest.

* * *

Surrounded by flashing green, Emma felt her stomach contort as they fell through the portal. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, the group sputtered out into the dirt. Emma gasped and rolled to her side, holding her gut to keep from vomiting. The five of them caught their ragged breathing for a moment. Killian rolled over towards Emma, placing a hand over her waist to check if she was okay. She grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before sitting back up.

"Welcome back," Killian muttered coldly as the two of them stood to their feet. David pulled Mary Margaret up from the ground while Tink flashed into a smaller size. "Can't say I've missed it all that much," Killian looked around.

"There's nothing to miss," Emma mumbled while brushing off her pants. She looked over at Tink and Killian, "Can you tell where we landed?"

Killian took a step forward, peering up through the overcast of leaves to the stars. He squinted for a moment and then looked back down. "Not a days walk from Pan's camp."

"Hold it," David interrupted him, "do we even have a plan? We can't just walk in without a way to get out...-"

Killian raised an apprehensive hand to silence David. The group quieted and listened until they all could hear the distant shouting of men trekking through the trees. The five of them fell into the bushes, silently glaring at the stumbling hooded cloaks passing nearby. They walked in a disorganized line towards some certain destination. One of the bandits was drunk, clearly in no shape to walk over the dark rooted ground. "Oh Elizabeth!" The man screamed out.

A few of the men chuckled and kept walking. "Come on out little girl!"

Emma grabbed Killian's arm to steady him, keeping him from blowing their cover and attacking the drunken thief. She could feel his entire body tremble with anger. "Stop," she whispered in his ear, "just let him go."

As the thief wobbled away with his small group, he kept yelling. "You can't hide from us forever, Princess!" His voice faded away, as did the shadowed figures in the far off trees.

The five of them slowly stood back to their feet, immediately struck with nerves. "People are already here."

"Aye," Killian nodded, "they won't last long on the island if they keep company with men like that. Pan doesn't tolerate his enemies to be sloppy." He looked over at Emma, "perhaps their presence on the island could serve to our advantage."

Snow frowned, "I hardly doubt this will make matters any easier. It was bad enough before when all we had to worry about were the Lost Boys."

"These men hardly pose us any threat. By the looks of it, nearly half are drunk. If they continue circling the island, Pan will take notice...-"

"Causing a diversion," David nodded in understanding. "And if Tinkerbell was right about their size, it would be difficult for Pan not to take the bait." The group looked over at Tinkerbell, whose attention was fixed at the horrifying shadow figure looming above them.

The shadow quickly lunged down, missing Emma by just the ends of her hair when Killian deftly knocked her to the ground. They both drew their swords as they sprung fast to their feet. Snow fired a fast arrow through the chest of the shade, causing no harm. "Stay back!" David shouted at the black figure. The shadow lowered close to David until it was hovering mere inches away from him. It pulled back its hand, as if readying itself to rip out David's heart, when suddenly its head snapped around. The figure looked off into the distance, registering a far away call, as the group stared idly with horror. The shadow tilted its head with some sort of understanding before quickly flying off from the ground and leaving them.

David dropped his sword and settled his constrained breathing. "What the hell was that about?"

"It seems Pan is already somewhat over-occupied. We best get a move-on before it returns." Killian slid his sword back into the sheath. Snow and David walked ahead with their weapons still drawn.

Emma frowned at Tinkerbell, who was still gaping at the sky with horror. "Hey," Emma mumbled, "next time we'll be ready for it."

Tink shook her head, "You can never be ready for a shadow, Peter's especially." The fairy snapped her eyes up at the trail ahead, quietly leaving Emma to her thoughts before Killian took her hand.

* * *

_Keep running. Just keep running_. It was all Elizabeth could tell herself. Her exhaustion from the chase weighed down her feet, making it easier to fall. It seemed no matter which direction she ran, there were always men waiting for her en route. No matter how many she struck down, five, eight, maybe even ten, more kept coming. She knew she wouldn't be able to ward them all off forever. Suddenly a searing pain dug into her leg, forcing her to fall head-first onto the forest floor.

"Here she is, men," a gruff voice shouted a small distance behind her. They were closing in.

Elizabeth drew her blade though could already feel the weakness of her trembling grip around the handle. The adrenaline pumping through her body concealed the numbing throbs shooting up from the back of her thigh. The approaching men were grimy even at a distance; their grimacing expressions shined under oily skin and thinning hair. "Stay back," Elizabeth huffed weakly.

The men smiled like predators preparing to strike. The man closest to her continued to approach until he stood just a few feet away. He looked down on the girl mercilessly, seeing nothing but a fortune's worth of a payday. "Once all this is over, the world will be set right again." He muttered and kicked the short sword out from Elizabeth's hands. "So don't take personal offence," he drew an arrow out and pulled it back with the bow. "It's only business."

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating her inevitable slaughter. All of a sudden she heard the most gut-wrenching yelping cry imaginable. A dark shadow now stood between her and the bandit, brutally shoving one of the own bandit's arrows through base of his throat. Elizabeth watched, paralyzed with horror, as the shadow began ripping shadows left and right. Men tried to disperse in scattered pairs though it did them no good. Not a single bandit made it further than a twenty yard radius before getting attacked.

Elizabeth gasped back painful terrified breathes, feeling the warm puddle trickle down from the first victim's body along where her heel had dug into the soft earth. Her vision began to close when the nausea set in. Blood, death, screaming – it all weighed down on her conscious until she felt her head catch ablaze. Another long moment passed before the shadow picked her up off of the ground.

* * *

The effects of the squid ink had almost fully passed through his system. Peter breathed heavily; his fury burned out through his wide hostile glare at the ground. _How did she get the better of him?_ Lost boys who had already awoken kept a considerable distance away from their leader despite not being allowed to leave the grounds. The spell wavered for a moment, and then finally dispersed into the air. Peter immediately shot to his feet. Just as he was about to take off, he noticed his shadow already returning with a limp body in its arms. _No_, Peter inwardly panicked. The shadow touched ground.

Elizabeth didn't stir in its arms; her body was unnaturally pale with an alarming loss of blood. A few of the younger boys gasped and turned away from her gruesome sight. Peter took Elizabeth out from his shadow's arms and quickly carried her inside. Some of the older Lost Boys followed his anxious trail.

He carefully lied her down on the bed, though knew right away where all the blood was coming from. Lifting her left leg up from the bed, Peter adeptly ripped out the curved knife lodged deep in her hamstring. The boys behind him gasped at the knife, not because of his considerable size, but because mixed with the crimson gleam of blood was the remaining traces of black dreamshade extract.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth felt her head pulsate in hot aching waves. She sighed out a pained breath as she awoke from what felt like a clouded dream. At first, the figures in the room were just hazed shapes. She winced at them until her vision slowly sharpened to identify them as Lost Boys. The four of them came down the wooden stairwell in line. They walked across the room to hang up their weapons on the wooden pegs sticking out of the walls. The younger one first noticed Elizabeth's consciousness, prompting him to tug on the back of Felix's cloak to get his attention.

"Well well," Felix smiled at Elizabeth, "looks like the Princess has woken up."

She fluttered her eyes, "What happened?"

"What, you mean _after _you drugged us?" The three other boys looked at her with betrayed frowns.

Elizabeth unremorsefully glared up at Felix, "If you're looking for an apology, you're not going to get one. I did what I had to do to get away. It's not like you've treated me with any more grace."

"Keep up that attitude, girl," Felix raised the end of his club towards the side of her head. "Just consider yourself lucky that Pan saw to your survival. The amount of blood you lost would have killed anyone in normal circumstances."

Elizabeth struggled to recall the last moments of her consciousness. A moment passed before she hastily brought a hand down to the back of her leg, remembering where there was once an unbearable stabbing penetration. "Yeah," Felix grinned, "He took care of that too."

She grimaced, "What do you mean, _he took care of it_? It wasn't just a stab wound; it felt like...-"

"Poison," Peter answered from the back of the room. The Lost Boys turned abruptly and moved to the side. It was clear by his furrowed brow and pursed lips that Peter wasn't in the best of moods. "Boys, rally the group upstairs," he softly muttered. It took them all a moment to register his light tone as an order before obeying the command and departing up the staircase. Elizabeth sat up and stared at him with distrust. He tilted his head with a solemn frown.

She blinked, giving herself a second to think before she answered. "Peter...-"

"You were _poisoned_, Lizzie." He stared flatly at her, throwing her no bone of remorse.

She shook her head in disbelief, "What do you mean 'poisoned?'"

"I think you know."

Elizabeth winced and shook her head. "No," she muttered. "It couldn't have been… that. There's only one cure for that," her eyes began to water, "and I'm all better."

Peter swallowed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I had to save you, Lizzie."

"No!" She pushed him away from her, feeling the ball curl up in her throat and the heat burning beneath her eyes. "_You planned this! _You wanted me to get poisoned!" Peter glared at her though made no attempt to move back closer. "You sick asswhole!" Her voice cracked into a whimper when she finally caught the sight of the water by her bedside table.

"I've orchestrated many things to happen, Lizzie, but believe me poisoning you was _not _among them."

"Stay away from me, Peter! I'm serious, just get out!"

Peter took a frustrated breath, "I vowed never to harm you, Lizzie. Remember? I'd never go back on my word."

Elizabeth scoffed with wincing tear-filled eyes. She stared up at the ceiling with a disturbing expression of anguish before looking back at Peter. "You know what my problem is? _I trust too easily_. I want to see the good in people when no one else does. I swear, I thought there was something there." She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing more hot tears down her blushing cheeks. "I swear to God, you seemed- I thought there was something deep down that I could hold onto, Peter." She huffed out a choked sob before burying her head into the pillow. Peter glared in utter silence, his stare was filled with unreadable distraught. "Serves me right," she whimpered through the blankets.

"Elizabeth...-"

"Get away from me," she whispered weakly.

"What must I do to prove you can trust me?"

She snapped and looked up with angry wet eyes. "What, _now_ you're going to help me?"

"Whatever it is," Peter muttered with resolve, "tell me."

Elizabeth took a deep breath to compose herself. She blinked away a few tears while remembering all that she saw on the island: all of the gruff criminals she faced. She must have dealt with at least a dozen of them, and that wasn't counting the group that cornered her. "Are my parents on the island?"

Peter hesitated though after short deliberation gave her an honest nod. "They're here with your grandparents."

"That's all?" Peter nodded slowly. Elizabeth shut her eyes painfully; her lip trembled when she gasped in an emotional breath. "I want you to go to them," she looked up at Peter, "and I want you do whatever it takes to get them off the island."

Peter looked at her with confusion. She bit her lip. "Peter, there are hundreds of bad men in Neverland: all armed and dangerous. If they stay and believe they have any chance of bringing me home, they're going to get killed. And I can't-I can't live an eternity on this island knowing that they were killed because of me. If I'm ever going to be at peace with this, with living here, I need to know they at least had a chance to a full life together."

"This is truly what you want?"

She nodded slowly, "Please Peter."

He gently took a hold of one of her hands, which was covered with her wet tears, and gave it a reassuring squeeze before standing and swiftly departing up the stairs.

* * *

The camp had been empty for almost half a week now. Of course, the King had been made aware of how time worked differently in Neverland. He was willing to be patient and wait until the first scout returned, bloodied and beaten. The man looked like he had just fought in the front lines of a war.

King George stood to his feet, alarmed by the startling condition of the officer when he stumbled into the tent. Guards ran to fetch water and bandages for him while his horse was immediately taken away for care. The returning officer fell into the chair without so much of a bow to the King. "What happened?" George growled impatiently.

He man looked up weakly, "Sir, I... I've never seen anything like it."

"You've never seen an island before, soldier?"

"No sir," the man shook his head, "Peter Pan. His shadow... it's killing everyone. There's no stopping it. I was lucky to get out when I did."

George stomped over, clutching onto his cane for support. "I sent nearly a thousand men with you: good strong men."

"All are dead," the man responded coldly. "If they're not dead by now, they're certainly on their way. My apologies sir, there is no reaching your Princess while that _thing_ guards the shores."

"I take it no one has even seen the actual owner of this shadow."

The officer shook his head, "No, sir. I heard talk that a few of the men were close to capturing the Princess when the shadow began to intervene. Since then the Princess hasn't been seen."

"No," George mumbled to himself. "I can't imagine a something of such power belittling itself by giving its presence to a rabble of thieving imbeciles." The soldier, already quite put out by the ignorance of the distant King, blatantly rolled his eyes at the old man's delusions. "Peter Pan must be waiting for something of equal worth to settle a deal."

"I'd have to advice against that, my lord. He's...-"

"Silence," George snapped at the officer. "I'm a firm believer that if you want something done properly, you must do it yourself. Clearly this task calls for some authoritative rule."

"Your majesty...-"

George slowly hobbled over to the entrance of the tent. "You sir," he summoned one of the armored guards. "Rally the horses. Salvage a few more of those beans. I am to be taken to the docks immediately."

* * *

Killian glared silently into the small campfire. His hand naturally fell onto Emma's closest leg, soothingly drawing circles along her knee with his thumb. Knowing full-well that the island was crawling with hundreds of outlawed thieves, the group knew they had to be on guard. Emma and Killian took the first night watch shift to let Snow, David, and Tinkerbell get some rest. There were no arguments there; as tired as they both were, neither Killian nor Emma could stomach getting any rest knowing their daughter was somewhere on the island.

The night ticked on slowly. Emma dropped her head to his shoulder without a word, shutting her eyes and pushing out a trembling breath. Killian sighed and brushed a kiss along her temple. "It's alright, love," he muttered lowly into her ear. "This will be over soon enough."

"You honestly believe that, or are you just trying to comfort me?" She murmured.

Killian slouched against the log they were leaning against, letting his shoulders drop with exhaustion. "My daughter will not be another of Pan's hostages. I'll make sure of that, whatever his price may be."

A twig snapped loudly in the forest a small distance from camp. Emma and Killian stared up into the dark woods, both suddenly gripping the swords sitting alongside them. Emma gave Killian an apprehensive nod before standing to her feet. Tink's sheer wings twitched in her sleep; the sound seemed to disturb her for a brief moment before she fell back to rest.

Another twig snapped, this time louder. They both tentatively strayed from the campsite. Taking slow cautious steps, Emma and Killian made their way through the looming trees. Killian grabbed Emma's arm. "Wait," he muttered warily. He was fully aware of the intrusive presence that seemed to be watching from a distance.

"Evening," Peter broke the silence from behind them. Emma and Killian whipped around, ready to strike. When recognizing the familiar boy, Emma immediately took an offensive step towards him only to be restrained by Killian's arm. Peter raised an eyebrow amusingly.

"What the _hell_ have you done with my daughter?" Emma growled.

"What have _I_ done?" Peter scoffed bitterly, gesturing to himself with a similarly furious expression. Peter usually had enough wit to hide behind his twisted smirks without giving too much away. Troubled by his blatantly angry scowl, Killian pulled Emma close to him. "I'm not the one who led the band of drunken scum to my shores."

"You think _we _brought him here?" Emma snapped. "We don't even know who they are."

"Allow me to enlighten you then," Peter's eyes hardened. "They did not come with the intention to start a war with me; they came to even a score with _you_. Their leader wants Elizabeth as a ransom to get back David's shiny crown."

"What are you insinuating?" Emma glared angrily at Peter, "that it's our fault they're here?"

"As fun as it is to pick a match with you, Emma," Peter blinked, unmoved by her advancing threat, "That's not why I'm here. I've come to warn the both of you."

Emma slid her sword back into her sheath. She looked at Pan confusedly, "Warn us?"

Peter nodded and pulled out the long, curved knife from behind his cloak. The blade was covered in what appeared to be dried grime. He bitterly tossed the knife onto the ground by their feet. "Why don't you take a better look?"

Killian carefully picked up the blade, feeling a dropping weight in his stomach when he identified the dried brown crusts as blood. Infused in the brown hardened crusts was the trace of black. Dreamshade. "Whose blood is this?" Killian mumbled nervously.

"The knife was one of theirs," he answered, "recently deceased. I just thought you should be aware of who you're up against. Asides from me, of course," he half-smirked. Peter nodded at the blade. "Perhaps now you won't be so unlucky as your daughter."

Killian let the blade slip from his fingers and fall down to the forest soil. He let out a shaky breath before masking his horror with a malicious smirk up at the boy. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Peter looked over at Emma, whose wide eyes already spoke heartache. "Oh, there's no need to worry; your daughter has been taken care of."

Killian swallowed the hard lump settling at the base of his throat while tightening his grip around his blade. "I don't believe you."

"You remember the last time you didn't believe me?" Peter smirked at the trembling Captain. "I'm afraid your valiant attempt at a rescue mission has all been in vain. What you're trying to accomplish can no longer be done. Elizabeth can't be taken out of Neverland." He chuckled, sauntering around the two of them with malicious eyes. "You want to know the irony of it all? This all happened because of those stories you so religiously recited to her regarding your heroic rescue of her brother. That faith, that certainty, that you would come for her was what prompted her to run off into the forest alone." Peter scoffed, "Pity they found her before you did."

"_Enough_!" Killian screamed with a cracking voice.

Peter chuckled darkly at the broken sea captain. "If you have any sense, you'll take that bean and go home. There's no use staying here to fight for a lost cause." Emma bit her lip, feeling the frustrated tears well at the corners of her eyes. "Rest assured I'll take good care of Elizabeth."

"Please... Pan wait," Emma finally spoke out. "You made an exception before... David. You let him leave with us. Whatever you want is yours, just give us Elizabeth."

Peter cocked his head to the side with a narrowing gaze. "I don't think you get it. Your daughter is _not going home_." The biting words rolled off of his tongue, forcing a hot tear out from Emma's left eye. "I'm giving you until the end of tonight to get off this island. Any invaders still here by dawn won't receive such a merciful offer." Parting with a final solemn glare, Peter vanished into the air.

Killian looked over at Emma, who was still staring at the space the boy had just stood in. Her jaw hung open, heaving out sporadic breaths of fog into the cold night air. Killian reached out for her hand, though just as he grazed her skin, she flinched. Emma suddenly swatted his hand and stormed away in an emotional rage deeper into the forest.

"Emma, wait!" Killian called after her though she didn't listen. "Where are you going?" Hearing his cracking voice behind him, she wanted to stop. It wasn't fair to leave him like this but she couldn't help herself. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to move. Emma scrunched her face together, squeezing out restrained tears and whimpered sobs.

Killian broke out in a run until finally he caught up to her. With a firm unbreakable grip, he grabbed Emma's hand. "Please," he whimpered weakly, "just stop. Emma, please just look at me." She pulled away from his grip at first, though couldn't muster the strength to fight his pull. Emma whipped around and crashed into his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her, muffling the loud hysterical sobs that she screamed into his shirt.

David, Snow, and Tink approached the two of them with their weapons raised, confused by the commotion they had just heard from camp. They both lowered their weapons when finding Killian and Emma, wrapped up together in gut-wrenching sobs. "Emma," Snow lowered her bow, "Killian."

"What the hell happened?" David asked as the two of them hurried over to their daughter's side. Tink approached slowly, already understanding the gravity of the situation from what she half-overheard. Snow rubbed her daughter's back, still confused by the situation, when Killian finally pulled away from Emma's shoulder to reveal his own watering blue eyes.

"Killian," David muttered nervously, rendered practically speechless by the sight of him shedding tears. "Tell us what happened."

* * *

Peter strolled in the forest behind the campsite of the Lost Boys. Something unexplainable churned in his gut. It wasn't a sickness or any physical malady, at least it didn't seem to be, but rather an emotional twisting of his stomach. Not butterflies, in fact it was as far as it could be from that beautiful fluttering feeling. He felt heavy, like all the amounts of pixy dust in the world couldn't lift him from the ground.

He waited and listened to the forest around him, letting it calm his racing thoughts and concerns. He soon felt another presence approaching ahead. Peter stood with curiosity and waited for whoever it was to make itself known. "Come on then, let's not be shy," he called out.

Tinkerbell stepped out from behind a tree. Her wings were still waving slowly, indicating that she had only just touched ground. "Coming here was very brave of you," Peter muttered before flying at her and pinning her by the throat against a tree, "and foolish."

She squeezed her eyes shut and stood still. Peter cocked his head to the side with a furious glare, tightening his grip around the base of her esophagus. "Peter," the fairy choked out, "I can help you."

He frowned at her confusedly, before loosening his hand. "_Help me_," he growled with a manic grin. "Do I look like I need any help?"

"With Elizabeth," she opened her eyes knowingly. "I know of a way to help."

Peter swallowed, battling his inner confliction before gradually letting go of her throat. Tink gasped in a deep breath before looking back up at him. "You realize her parents aren't about to just walk out without their daughter?"

"I thought I was pretty clear when I laid out their two options."

Tink shook her head. "Come on, Peter, they're her parents. If you really want them to leave the island, there's only one person that can convince them to do so."

Peter cocked an eyebrow almost in disbelief of what the fairy was proposing. "You want to give Elizabeth an audience with her parents before they send themselves off?"

"Just give them a chance to say 'goodbye.' You owe her at least that, Peter."

* * *

Emma and Killian went quiet for awhile before went back to arguing their options. At first Killian was stubborn against believing anything Peter had to say to them. He refused to accept the fate that had come over his daughter. Emma, knowing full-well that Peter had been truthful in his claims, continually disputed the weak exclamations of action that Killian spouted.

The camp eventually fell silent again. Emma and Killian rested by the fire while their thoughts were still a racing exhausting blur. After spending an hour bickering with Killian, Emma couldn't find it in her heart to say another word against his empty threats of action. She just sat there close by his side. Her mere closeness seemed to settle his outward raging. David and Snow couldn't bring themselves to speak up and make suggestions to better their efforts. _What could they say?_ No matter what plans the group made or tried to salvage, there was now an immovable road block that couldn't be worked around. Elizabeth was now a part of the island.

Tinkerbell flew back to the ground. "Hey," Emma looked up at the fairy, "see anything?"

Tinkerbell frowned, "There were too many ships out in the bay to count. I can't begin to make estimations as to how many men are now on the island."

The group collectively dropped their shoulders. Emma lowered her disheartened gaze to the floor, suddenly feeling Killian's arm wrap around her back to keep her close. "It's just as Pan said," he muttered.

Tinkerbell shrugged before walking slowly towards the waning pile of dried logs. "David, Snow," she turned to the two of them sitting by the fire, "could you help me with the firewood? It looks like the supply is running short."

The two looked at her confusedly, though after getting an insistent nod towards Emma and Killian, they reluctantly pulled themselves to their feet. They both figured this was the fairy's way of giving their daughter a moment of much needed privacy. Snow paused and turned just as they were leaving. "We're not going to be long, but if you need anything…-"

"You'll be close by," Emma weakly smiled up at her mom. "Thanks." Snow nodded with a small smile before joining her husband off into the trees.

Emma sighed, feeling somewhat thankful that it was just the two of them now. _The fairy knew how to pick up on social cues, she'll give her that._ Killian seemed to feel the same way; he tightened his hold around her waist for reassurance. The two of them sat there, content to share the silence and mull over the strange reality of their situation.

Just like before, a twig snapped somewhere close by in the forest. Killian lifted his head up; his eyes narrowed angrily. "If this is your notion of a prank, Pan…-" Killian was cut off mid-phrase when suddenly, someone _else_ wandered into his view. His gawked disbelievingly at the girl stumbling over extending roots and twigs until she finally made her way into the forest clearing of their campsite. "Elizabeth," her name escaped his mouth in a shuddering whisper.

Emma shot her head up immediately. Elizabeth looked over at the pair of them with uncertainty. "Mum," she muttered, "Dad?"

Killian and Emma shot up to their feet at once. Elizabeth broke down when she was encased in her parents' arms. She dropped her head into one of their shoulders and let out the pained sobs she had been trying to hold back. The three of them fell to their knees by the weight of their emotions. She heard both of them make strained efforts to calm her, though it was clear they were all somewhat delirious with sentiment.

"Elizabeth," Emma pulled away and brushed a lock of hair off from her daughter's wet cheek, "how did you escape from him?"

"I-I didn't," she mumbled.

Killian frowned and pulled away from her, "You're not really here, then. You're just a vision."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "It was the only way he was going to let me see you. I just wanted to- to tell you- I'm sorry I should have listened- and now I can't…" her words broke out into sobs. Killian pulled her back into his chest and held her all the more tightly.

"I don't care if you're a bloody Christmas ghost," he half laughed, half cried. Elizabeth let out a pained muffled laugh while burying her face even further into his jacket.

"Lizzie," Emma wiped a rolling tear off from her cheek, "What happened?"

She pulled away from her father's arms to get a better look at the two of them. She calmed her shuddering breaths down to a level of coherence before talking. Elizabeth weakly shook her head. "Peter told you."

Killian swallowed when the bitter confirmation sunk in. Elizabeth suffered the change of expressions on both of their faces; the heartache evidently settled into both her parents' forethoughts. Killian took a deep breath, brushing away another one of his daughter's tears. "We'll find a way," he soothingly reassured her. "There's always a way."

Elizabeth shook her head, "My only chance of getting home is by persuading Peter… and I can't do that while you're here."

"No," Emma took her hand, "We are _not_ leaving without you."

"There's nothing either of you can do. Even if the parties of thieves weren't here, you still wouldn't stand a chance." Elizabeth turned to Killian. "It's not like how it was with Henry. _I can't just __leave_."

"We'll wait until Pan makes up his mind then," Killian stubbornly argued. "We'll live out here in a bloody tent if that is what it takes."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head in desperation, "go home where it's safe. The kingdom needs you home. Henry needs you. Peter isn't going to let anyone harm me." She frowned, "But as far as he's concerned you're fair game."

"Sweetheart we're not afraid of a drunken hoard of thieves. We've come across mightier foes than the likes of them," Killian muttered plainly.

"I've seen enough of them to know they're well armed. It doesn't matter how much they've had to drink; there are too many of them and too few of you. If they don't get you, Peter probably will." Her eyelashes fluttered and pressed out a few more building tears. "If I am ever to escape from here, I want a family that I can go back home to." Elizabeth looked up at her mother then back to her father with pleading eyes, "please Daddy. Just trust me on this."

Killian pulled his daughter back into his embrace, "We can't just leave you out here. We won't."

"I don't want to stay here. Believe me, I don't." She whispered in a cracking voice, "I want to go home and _the only way_ to get home is through Peter. He made an exception for Granddad once; he can do it again."

Emma shook her head, "He let Granddad go, Elizabeth. All that Peter has done has been to keep you. He's not going to just let you go like before."

"Maybe," she muttered, "but maybe there's a chance he would. If I can change his mind, maybe he'll take me home." Elizabeth looked up at her two parents staring sadly at her last strand of hope. "It's the only chance I've got."

Killian frowned, "Elizabeth…-"

"I'm so sorry," she blurted out. "I miss you and I love you… I love you so much." The vision of their daughter suddenly vanished before their eyes, leaving Emma and Killian staring down at the empty space between them.

* * *

Elizabeth shot up from where she lied. Her arms extended out into the air, still reaching for her parents who were just in front of her. Peter looked down at her intently, sitting on a chair positioned by the edge of the bed. His hand was still resting over her temple. He wiped away a tear that had begun to leak from the corner of her eye. "You got through to them, then?"

Overwhelmed with emotion, it took Elizabeth a minute to collect herself. She propped her weight on her elbows, while Peter curved his hand under her shoulders to help her sit up. Before she could think to ask, Peter quickly offered the cuff to her. Her eyes lit up with a strange gleam of warmth and gratitude. "Yeah I did," she whispered with a teared smile as she laced the cuff back over her wrist. As Peter went to stand, Elizabeth quickly grabbed his wrist. "Thank you... Peter."


	8. Chapter 8

"Gather round, boys!" Peter shouted loudly as he found the resolve to stand. Lost Boys scurried out from inside the hideout while others dropped from the hanging trees, climbed down trunks and emerged from the surrounding bushes. "I'd say it's about time we stretched our legs," Peter smirked wickedly at the clustering circle. Elizabeth sat a short distance away from the huddled party, trying to stay focused on sharpening the blade she pilfered from her earlier escape. The brief moment she did happen to look up, she caught Peter's fleeting glance. He unperturbedly pulled his attention back to the boys, "After giving it some thought, I realized it doesn't seem fair to keep all the fun to myself."

"You mean we can go out?" A smaller boy, no older than eight, bounced on the balls of his feet while gripping his hand-carved spear.

Elizabeth scoffed to herself, apparently loud enough to catch all of the boys' attention. They turned with curious stares. Peter raised a curious brow. Elizabeth looked up after feeling the weight of their attention and the pressing uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry," she smiled and set the blade down. "I just think it's a little ridiculous all you boys are so eager to act like Peter's escaping zoo animals." All of the boys gawked with open jaws. Some stared at Lizzie, while others looked to see how their leader would react. Peter's eyes narrowed with a bewildered smirk. "It's just strange that you're all so excited to go out and do his dirty work just because he needs his shadow to go terrorize someone else."

A stout little boy with flaming ginger curls poked his head through the group. "Why wouldn't we be excited? It's our home and we've every right to go out there and defend it."

Another boy chimed in from the back, "Yeah! It 'aint dirty work if it's fun!"

Pan grinned proudly while the entirety of the boys began to holler out chants.

_Yeah! Let's get out there! They need to learn what happens when you trespass in Neverland! Show them what happens when they mess with us! Let's go sink their ships!_

Pan's eyes darkened maliciously. He pulled out his dagger and lifted the weapon up triumphantly over the boys' heads. "Alright boys, go give those grown-ups _some hell_!"

They cheered rowdily with raised fists and blades before hastily scattering. Some rushed back inside to fetch their spears while others formed hunting parties and ran off into the trees. In a matter of minutes the campsite was empty with the exception to Peter and Elizabeth. She picked up the knife and continued to sharp its fine edge while Peter casually strode over.

"Question" she muttered lowly. "Wendy Darling didn't happen leave any clothes behind did she? Maybe a pair of shoes, a shirt or maybe some socks?"

Peter looked at her confusedly, "Wendy?"

Elizabeth tentatively looked up from her handiwork and smiled, "Yeah, Wendy."

He smiled and furrowed brows. "No, she got along fine in a dress. She wasn't here long enough for it to become a problem. Then again, she also wasn't the type to go frolicking in the woods." He smirked, "Why do you ask?"

Elizabeth swallowed and stood up. "I want to get back out there."

Peter chuckled amusingly, "You're not serious."

"Actually I am," she picked up the knife and smiled. "You let the Lost Boys go out, why not me?"

"For starters, as you've so acutely pointed out, you're not properly dressed. Neverland is no place to run barefoot."

"Then why don't you go get me some clothes?" She retorted annoyingly. "Maybe my old pair of boots back at home? If you honestly think that I'm going to spend an eternity living in these cotton pullovers, you've got another thing coming."

"If you're looking for a wardrobe change, by all means," he grinned amusingly. "I certainly won't stop you." She frowned with misunderstanding. "You're in _Neverland_, Lizzie. This is a land where there is no line defining reality from imagination. If you want a change of clothes, all you must do is believe you've already got them."

Elizabeth blinked and looked down to her feet. "I just have to imagine that I'm wearing different clothes? That's it?"

Peter's bemused smile served as enough confirmation for Lizzie to give it a go. She took a deep breath while shutting her eyes, letting her shoulders drop. She pursued her lips together while in thought, raising an eyebrow when she apparently made up her mind on the appropriate outfit. Elizabeth waited for another moment, trying desperately to believe that she was no longer in loose drawers, but rather in her favorite pair of worn riding pants. She imagined her bare feet, which were cold from the forest floor, protected and warm in her durable brown suede leather boots. Elizabeth gave it another moment before opening her eyes.

She first stared down to her feet, which were now protected in her dark brown knee-high boots. Slowly scouring up her body, Elizabeth noted the complete change in her ensemble. "Woah," she muttered while tracing her hand along her tan long sleeve v-neck. She looked up at Peter with a smile, catching him boyishly grinning before he found the means to gather himself.

* * *

Killian paced back and forth furiously. He glared knives at the ground while marching in his rut. Emma rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. Snow frowned, "How do we even know that was Lizzie? Is it possible Pan was just playing with you?"

"No," Killian grumbled stubbornly. "Despite how she came across, I'm certain it was her."

"Which makes it all the more worse," Emma murmured dishearteningly.

David frowned, "I know this might sound crazy but do you think she had a point? If what they told you is true and she was poisoned with dreamshade, how are we supposed to get her home?"

"We'll think of something," Snow answered reassuringly. "Before we make any steps to saving her, we need to figure a way around the spring water."

"That foul git is manipulating my daughter," Killian growled. "By the time we reach her, it will be too late." Emma looked up at him apprehensively. "Dreamshade or not, Pan will find another way to keep her."

"How are we even supposed to do anything when there are groups of hostile criminals scouring the island? We've been here a whole day and we've barely moved." Emma worried. "Elizabeth's right; we're going to get ourselves killed walking in circles trying to find a plan."

David stubbornly turned to Tinkerbell, who was watching idly from a distance. "We need another favor," he began hesitantly. The fairy frowned skeptically though continued to listen. "Go back to our realm. Find an officer that can rally a team of our best soldiers. Bring them here."

"You want me to find just anyone?"

"Whoever you feel is the most qualified for the job. I'm done screwing around with a band of misfit criminals. It's about time we rescue our granddaughter."

Tinkerbell nodded apprehensively while letting out her wings. The group looked up to her hopefully. "I guess I'll be off, then," she turned to Emma, "there's not much that can be done while you're outnumbered... so please, just take care of yourselves." Without so much as another word, the fairy quickly took off from the ground and fluttered up being the canopy of foliage.

The dark overcast that had been looming over the island suddenly rumbled threateningly. The sky flashed an impressive bolt of light down into the bay. Not a second later, the crashing roar of thunder rattled the ground. Emma swallowed and looked up at Killian nervously. The two shared an intimate look of distraught knowing that somewhere on the island, their daughter would be hearing this same thunderstorm and they wouldn't be there to comfort her. Killian frowned at Emma when she lowered her gaze to the ground. He slowly walked over and fell down by her side. Emma leaned against him while he wrapped an arm protectively around her. "The storm is likely just another one of Pan's crafts," Killian mumbled lowly. "He's likely relishing in Elizabeth's suffering."

Emma tucked her head under Killian's jaw when another flash of light lit up the sky. It was clear that the storm was moving into Neverland, for the thunder and lightning was in sync and the wind had picked up. "God, she's probably having a nervous breakdown," Emma mumbled loudly enough for only Killian to hear.

Although the wind was now starting to whip through the canopies of trees and the scent of oncoming showers lurked in the air, there was no rain that accompanied the lightening. The group waited and dreaded for the next bolt to hit close to shore, when suddenly, the surging gusts of wind felt flat. The darkness in the clouds slowly evened back into a film of light gray overcast. David and Snow both looked up at the sky with confusion. Emma pulled her head out from under Killian's chin and gawked at the strange settlement of calmed clouds, "What the hell."

* * *

Peter glared up at the silenced clouds. His heavy surges of power streamed over the gray overcast. Elizabeth's breathing was still ragged when he turned around to check on her. She had stopped her laborious pacing, though her hands were still held over her head. Her eyes winced painfully as her jaw hung open to gasp in the free air. "Lizzie," he muttered worryingly while taking her hand. He led her over to the log a short distance away, "Here, just try and calm down."

She pushed his hand away, unable to accept the sympathy laced in his voice before sitting down on her own. "I'm fine, just give me a second."

"You're afraid of thunder storms?" He asked incredulously.

She shrugged weakly with slowing breaths, "Not anymore. They're just panic attacks. I can't... really help it. Whenever I hear strikes of thunder, my body just goes into shock. I can't seem to get enough air." She looked up at Peter, who was staring down at her expectantly. Her breathing had finally begun to settle. "It goes back to something that happened when I was really young."

Peter frowned, "a traumatic experience."

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." Elizabeth dropped her head down to her feet. "We traveled to Boston for a weekend. My brother always talked about going back to New England for college, so my parents, Regina and Neal surprised him with a two-day trip. We were on our way back when it happened."

"I was downstairs with Henry when we went through the vortex. When we arrived back to our realm, it was storming hard. My parents told us to stay downstairs while they figured things out on deck. I - well, I couldn't have been older than five or six at the time - I got scared when the ship was knocked by a strong breaker. Henry tried to calm me down, but when it happened again, I ran upstairs to find my Mom. I got up on deck just seconds before another wave rolled over the ship." Peter slowly lowered himself down on the log beside her.

"The wave swept me off my feet and pulled me overboard. It was around December, so the ocean was ridiculously cold. My body went into shock the minute I hit the water." Elizabeth shifted her posture uncomfortably, feeling her lunges tighten from the memory. "I was pulled under by the shifting current of the waves. When I opened my eyes, all I could see was blackness. The freezing temperature numbed my whole body, which made it even tougher to snap out of the shock to swim up for air. I let in that first gulp of saltwater and it felt like I just swallowed fire. The only thing I could process was the distant rumbling of the thunder above from the storm." Peter reached over and gently pulled her clenched fists apart. He ran his cool thumb along the inside of her wrist in an effort to soothe her nervously sweating palms. "If my Dad had gotten to me any later than he did, I probably wouldn't have been resuscitated." Elizabeth's cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"So whenever I hear thunder, my body reacts as if I'm drowning again. My throat closes up and I get panic attacks. It's not a conscious thing that I can control. It just happens..." Her voice trailed off. Peter moved close enough so that their sides were hugging. Without considering the potential consequences for his actions, he reached up to her face and pushed back the stray lock of hair that fell over her cheek. Not only were her cheeks flushing pink, but her actual skin was blazing hot. Shocked, Peter left his hand there. This thumb, which was cold at the touch, slowly stroked the round of her soft cheeks. She looked up at him cautiously. Somewhere deep in those hauntingly blue eyes, Peter recognized traces of fear and uncertainty.

"This is your home now, Lizzie. Say the words and I'll see to it that Neverland never sees another flash of lightening. Just say the words," he slowed, "and I'll do whatever is necessary."

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side with a frown. She silently grasped onto Peter's raised wrist while leaning her face into his touch. Peter sucked in a quick desperate gasp of air, "I don't think you quite understand the extent of influence you've taken over me."

Peter stared, transfixed by the glimmer of something indescribable in her eyes. Elizabeth swallowed, "Can you be honest with me?"

He raised an eyebrow with intrigue. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"Why am I here?" Her eyes hardened as the silence after her question weighed the two of them down. "Peter, I know this has nothing to do with the water. You can bend the rules however you want because it's your power that enchants Neverland, not the other way around."

Peter blinked, "What makes you believe that?"

"Even in Neverland you're special. There's no one here that can do what you do. You're your own source of magic. If you could bend the rules for my Granddad, you could do the same for me." She clenched her jaw, "so why am I here? Why go through all this trouble? What do you want?"

Peter paused in contemplation. She impatiently raised her eyebrow, demanding an explanation. "I've been in search of something for a long while. It's taken me many years to find it, and now, it's been only a matter of waiting."

"Waiting?"

Peter nodded hesitantly, "It must be willingly given to me, Lizzie; I can't just take it. I've had to wait until the opportune moment presented itself."

Elizabeth frowned, "Meaning me? You're going to _barter _me?" She stood up furiously. Peter grabbed her hand, "Just let me explain."

"Explain what?" She snapped, ripping fingers out from his grasp. "There's nothing more you need to say. This entire time you've been playing me as some wild card! This is all about power. It always is with you!"

"No," he protested. "That's not the case, not anymore at least. Things have changed, Lizzie, I..-" Elizabeth started to storm away back towards the hideout. She knew better than to wander into the forest, as much as she wanted to.

"Forget I asked, forget everything." She yelled out bitterly over her shoulder. Peter's eyes longingly followed her, wide-eyed with frustration, until the door to the hideout slammed on him.

* * *

The docks were shrouded in heavy mist that came looming in from the black ocean tide. Its existence was unnatural given the lateness of the year. Darkness served as no ally; the guards kept their swords cautiously drawn in the case of trouble. Fog blinded their sight, hiding anything beyond ten feet away. George warily stepped down from the old rickety carriage. His hood kept his identity hidden from the merchant folk he suspected to be drunkenly loitering by the ships. Much to his surprise, however, the port was eerily quiet.

The uncomfortable silence, the lack of activity, immediately set the old King on edge. "Once aboard, I intend on immediately casting off. Not a second wasted," he grumbled to the guard offering his hand for assistance down the steps.

"My lord, I really must protest against this...-"

"I will not hear of it. We must do whatever is necessary to achieve this capture. There is no room for failure." He hobbled over the gapped weathered boards of the dock. Inwardly he felt a sense of unease from the silence, as did the rest of his escorting company.

A young man stood by the docking board leading onto the ship. The lower half of his face was masked in black cloth like the rest of the company, giving George a sense of ease. "Are you the Captain of this vessel?"

"That I am, highness. I've got two lieutenants already aboard. We will see to a quick passage to Neverland." He calmly responded, letting out hot ghosting breaths through the concealing mask.

"We passed a team of saddled horses a short way back. They wore the insignia of Queen Regina. The lack of activity on this dock has me wondering whether there's been any trouble tonight, sailor?"

"None that we haven't already handled, my lord." The captain answered coolly; his narrow hazel brown eyes impressively held its focus on the agitated king. "The crew is ready for you now."

"Very good," George muttered and walked slowly aboard. The guards allowed the Captain to board after the King, following his heels closely behind. The two lieutenants, fully cloaked and hooded, stood rigidly by the entrance to the King's quarters. Although they too covered the lower halves of their faces in black fabric, their general build and presence did not match that of the Captain's. Both boys had longer shaggy hair that poked out from their hood: one's was wavy chestnut brown while the other's was raven black. The one on the right gave the King a full bow. He smiled with his strikingly blue eyes. The other did not show as much respect, subtly tipping his head. He stared distrustfully ahead as the King passed; his wide green eyes fluttered for a moment before turning to look at the other lieutenant.

King George didn't think anything of the second lieutenant's rudeness. He shrugged it off with the notion that not all criminal bandits were given lessons in proper etiquette. Besides, he was tired. A man of his age didn't have the strength to keep up the orders all night.

Once the King was safely inside, the Captain paced upstairs to the wheel of the ship. He observed the fast activity of the crew and barked orders for immediate cast off. The ship's black sails were strung up tightly in preparation for the vortex. The two lieutenants listened in on the quarters for a moment, making sure the King was settled before leaving their posts and attending to other duties on deck.

The ship slowly made its way out of the harbor, gently cutting through the dense fog. Once they reached open waters, the Captain eased his tense shoulders and relaxed. The two lieutenants paced up the stairs, "Tyrant Gramps is out for the count," the taller boy with the black hair bitterly muttered through his restrictive mask. "You ready then?"

The Captain sighed before yanking the mask off and pulling down the hood. The rough shadows of his brown stubble scratched against the tug of the fabric that had just covered his round jaw. He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair thoughtfully. "Yeah, where is she?"

"Right where you left me." The three of them turned to find Tinkerbell ungracefully climbing out from a wooden chest. She was her smaller size, which made it easier to hide from the guards that were now sleeping outside of the King's quarters below. She flashed into her former, more natural human size with a clenched fist. The Captain walked over and held out his palm for what the fairy was offering. Tentatively handing over the murky white bean, Tinkerbell looked up at the man skeptically. "You sure you know what you're doing? You're going to need a plan when you get there."

The Captain stiffly nodded while sauntering over to the far side of the ship. He threw the bean as far out in the waters as he could. The portal formed, viciously turning the tide into a spinning pool. "It seems I'm the only one that does," the Captain answered lowly as he steered the ship into the current. The two younger lieutenants gripped onto the ropes for stability. The crew began yelling excited orders down below; they scattered to different posts on the ship where they could hold on. The Captain gripped the pegs of the wheel with a determined hard glare, focusing on nothing but the swirling flashes of green ahead of him.

* * *

Though many people could not differentiate between day and night in Neverland, Peter could. He could lounge out in his usual spot, overlooking the endless horizon of sea in front of him, and catch to lowering glimmer of color setting up the line of the ocean.

His arms were crossed; he glared out in silence. Listening to the rhythmic brush of the tide against the ends of the cliff below, Peter relaxed against the rock.

He soon however felt a dark presence lurk behind him. He turned to meet eyes with his own shadow, which was hovering just a few feet above the ground behind. "I take it you enjoyed yourself today?"

_Far more than you did_, the shadow bluntly remarked. _That girl is turning you soft._

Peter cracked his neck, immediately allowing the darkness to creep back under his now malicious glare. "Is there any word on the royal caravan?"

_They haven't moved camp, though it seems the fairy has escaped them._ Peter nodded, feeling not entirely surprised when suddenly a great flash of light lit up the bay far off from the island. He shot up and excitedly paced over to the edge. A ship peaked out from the waves, immediately dropping its black sails. _It seems that the fairy's made herself useful after all._

Peter immediately felt the warmth of his magic spur. Somewhere on that ship in the far off distance, was the source of power that he sought for hundreds of years. There was no question in his mind that this was it: the object of power and its owner had returned to Neverland.

_Everything is working according to plan_, the shadow menacingly thought. Peter gripped his fists tightly. Despite how long he's waited, how long he's searched, Peter suddenly felt overwhelmed by an emotion he had no chance of foreseeing: Confliction.


	9. Chapter 9

The Lost Boys had come back the previous night raving with excited tales of besting their opponents. They laughed triumphantly while sharing dinner over the fire; even the smallest of the boys seemed to have a story to brag about. Meanwhile Elizabeth sat there and begrudgingly listened. Though at first Peter was amused by her adorably tenacious fury with him for not allowing her out of camp, he eventually felt the discomfort of her relentless icy gaze.

The next morning started off early. Now that the boys had the freedom to set off into hunting parties, the camp emptied out at the crack of dawn. Elizabeth, to no one's surprise, was the first out of her bed and dressed. By the time the boys came downstairs to retrieve their weapons; she had already sharpened her knife and fetched one of the leftover swords.

As part of the established morning routine, the boys gathered outside to split off into the groups. Elizabeth pushed through the crowd to find Peter contently watching from an idle distance behind the four older Lost Boys picking their teams. Peter immediately caught sight of her, fully dressed and armed, and let out a bemused laugh. "Are you going somewhere, Princess?"

"I told you yesterday," she protested. "My parents are out on the island. If I can't see them, then at least let me make their lives a little easier."

A few of the boys chuckled behind her. She ignored them and kept focus on Peter, "The fewer enemies they have to face, the better."

Peter cocked his head to the side in deliberation. She sighed with dropped shoulders, "C'mon Peter. You can't keep me here like some caged animal." He frowned in contemplation for a minute longer before dropping his head with resolve.

Peter looked back up at her with a crooked smile. "I guess it's only fair that you start to learn the island on your own," he muttered. Elizabeth beamed brightly, restraining the strange urge she suddenly had to run over to him. Peter inwardly indulged in seeing her smile; it had been nearly two days. Silence followed their exchange before he turned back to Felix. "Well, go on."

Felix looked out into the crowd with a newfound conflict. He gripped the handle of his club before nodding at Elizabeth, "I want her."

She looked at him with a skeptical smile, "Wait, really?"

"I crossed you once, girl, and learned a quick lesson from it," Felix calmly swung his club over his shoulder. "Only the best fighters go to the Southern parts of the island with me. Lost girl or not, you most certainly fall in that category."

* * *

Under orders of the ship's Captain, the crew of the final vessel reluctantly stayed behind while the Captain took a small party to the island. King George, still headstrong despite his churning stomach, stubbornly ventured out with the Captain. The small rowboat glided onto the soft shores; the waves seemingly pulled the group to the island as if under orders. The two lieutenants, as well as a few of the other hooded soldiers heaved the small boat up the beach with ease.

"God," one of the lieutenants groaned after dropping the heavy weight down. He straightened out his back, leaning onto the tips of his toes to stretch his calves before looking around. "So this is it... Neverland."

King George stiffly marched up the beach. The Captain warily followed his settled footsteps in the sand. "Alright men," the old king began, "we must find a way to regroup with the remaining regiments. Surely there must be some way we can establish contact with another area of the island."

"To what, phone a militia camp?" The lieutenant with shaggy black hair grumbled. "The regiments are gone by now. You'll be lucky if you can gather a single force of men, _my lord_."

"You'd do well with some manners, boy," George snapped. Beneath the sagging skin of his eyelids, the king's gaze heated.

"Don't pay him any attention, Highness" the Captain spoke up and shot the young lieutenant a warning glare. "The uneasiness of his stomach from the seas often gets the better of his reservations. He'll prove his worth in battle, I assure you."

The king gave the lieutenant a skeptical look before turning to the Captain. "Do we have a plan of action, then? I don't like to be kept waiting for too long." Behind the king, both lieutenants silently rolled their eyes in bitter scorn.

The Captain nodded up at the dark, threatening forest ahead of them. Slowly, he drew his sword out from his sheath. "Believe me, staying in one place for too long is the worst mistake someone could make in Neverland. If we are to have any chance, we have to keep moving."

The group of soldiers drew out their swords in obedience. King George frowned suspiciously, "You seem to know quite a bit about this land, Captain."

"Yeah," he nodded uncomfortably. "You'll be thankful that I do." Inwardly, the Captain was considering himself grateful that he at least had the fabric mask to shield his identity. Of course, in Neverland, he knew it wouldn't protect him for too long.

The party advanced forwards into the dark woods. While the soldiers kept their attention on the woods that surrounded them, the Captain kept his eyes fixed to the sky. He knew that if they were to be ambushed, which was inevitable, it wouldn't be by the Lost Boys. The Captain turned and beckoned for the younger brunette lieutenant to come by his side.

"Did you bring what I asked?" The Captain muttered lowly under his breath.

The lieutenant frowned and pulled a single black leather glove out from his pocket. "Are you going to tell me why you need my father's glove?"

The Captain took the glove in his hand and studied it. He ran the rough cushion of his bare thumb over the worn ridges of the leather. "There's only one way to get Elizabeth home," the Captain mumbled with a strange melancholy tone, "and with this I can make it happen."

The lieutenant looked into the man's heavy eyes with concern. Something in the Captain's narrow hazel brown eyes spoke resolution. "Why do I get the feeling that you're planning to go rogue on us?"

The Captain shrugged his tired shoulders. "I'll do whatever it takes to to get her out of this mess. If that means we do end up splitting up, then so be it." The Captain suddenly paused with a startled gasp. His steps froze as he rigidly raised a hand in the air to stop the group.

He could see _it_ floating there, watching them from the canopy of the trees far up ahead. Though its darkness was impressively camouflaged in the disarray of branches, the Captain had no trouble distinguishing those threatening eyes from the sparkling of stars poking through the leaves.

Pan's shadow.

"In fact, now would be a good time to do so," the Captain mumbled quietly with a furious fixed glare on the dark figure. "_Lieutenant_," he growled the name bitterly. The lieutenant snapped out of the fear which paralyzed him. His bright blue eyes spoke apprehension when he looked over at the Captain. "All of you need to split up into groups no larger than two." The shadow suddenly made its quick decent towards them with his arms extended out.

The Captain pushed the young lieutenant behind him. "_Now!_" he shouted urgently, sending the small group into a frenzied scatter in different directions. No one thought to offer the king assistance despite his angry demands. George had no chance of escaping on his own given his slow handicapped state.

Instead of going for the armed Captain, the shadow whipped around to gather the king in its clutches. It flew upwards and knocked the old king against the rough bark of a tree. The Captain lowered his sword and pulled the ragged fabric down from his face.

"Hey!" He shouted angrily and opened his arms out to the shadow. The dark figure turned, immediately recognizing the aged features of the Captain's face. It apathetically dropped the king fifteen feet to the ground and made its slow approach to its newfound prey. The Captain took a tentative step back, though knew well-enough that there was no way to escape. He gritted his teeth and tensed his footing to the ground. _No more running_.

The shadow suddenly halted and looked over beyond the Captain's shoulder. It hesitated before flying off into the night sky. The Captain sighed and felt the new presence lurking behind him.

"A hooded cloak and a mask? Dressing _a little _under our station now, wouldn't you say, Prince?" Peter strutted out of the cover of darkness. The Captain turned with his sword still casually lowered. Peter grinned and crossed his arms. "Then again, you always were one for the dramatics."

"I did what I had to do to get here," the Captain murmured.

"How valiant," Peter nodded amusingly.

The Captain frustratingly slid his sword back into its sheath. "I didn't come here for games. I want my sister back."

"Yes of course, Lizzie...-"

"_Elizabeth_," the Captain snapped. "You don't get to call her that."

"Actually, I'll call her what I like. As of right now," Peter's eyes darkened possessively, "she belongs to me."

"Yeah, well I've come to fix that." The Captain pulled out the black leather glove. "Let's not dance around the subject. You want one thing, something only I can provide. I've come to give that to you."

Peter's eyes narrowed with a mischievous smile. "Well, look who showed up to play."

"I'm done running from you," the Captain shoved the glove back into his cloak's inner pocket, "Let's end this, here and now."

"As appealing as that sounds, I'm afraid that's just not possible. Not here anyways," Peter gestured to the dark forest. He stepped closer to the weary Captain, bowing his head close beside his ear while hushing his voice down to a threatening whisper. "If you _really_ want to save your sister you know where to find me." Peter took a step back with a malicious grin before looking over the Captain's shoulder to the king who was struggling to stand.

Before the Captain could make a move to obstruct Pan, the shadow flew up from behind and firmly restrained him against a nearby tree. Peter calmly sauntered over to the king still curled on the ground and offered out his hand. George looked at the hand suspiciously, though disregarded his nervousness to get back his footing. Peter pulled the old man to his feet with a sly grin. "And who would you be?"

"George, King to the realm of the Enchanted Wood," he grumbled.

Peter raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Are you, now?"

"Yes," he answered while wrapping a hand around his sore neck. "I assume you're one of the Lost Boys. That _thing_," he looked up gullibly to the sky, "that was Peter Pan."

"You're referring to the shadow?" Peter nodded with mock-sincerity, "I'm afraid Peter's a bit temperamental. He doesn't take kindly to uninvited guests in Neverland."

"I'm a King," George growled. "I don't need invitation from a _child_. My men came here with a mission. I'm in need of the princess being held captive here. Tell me where she is, boy, and I'll help you off this godforsaken spit of land."

Peter beamed widely and nodded, "I don't suppose you're aware that your men already poisoned your precious princess." George frowned with misunderstanding. "Oh? You didn't know?" Peter's eyes widened. "She's had her dose of the island's enchanted waters, no thanks to the order you so humbly gave your men." Peter's grin twisted maliciously, "Dead or alive, was it?"

George felt his legs weaken. He glared up at the Peter with confusion. "Who are you, boy?"

"Of course, where are my manners?" Peter casually closed the distance between him and the king, "I'm Peter, Peter Pan." Before George could make a move, Peter pushed him back against the tree. His eyes grew somber, revealing the traces of anger swelling beneath his composure, "I'm afraid it's too late for that, highness. You see, the only _king _on this island is me." George felt Peter's fingers tighten around his trembling shoulder. Peter leaned in closer with a menacing scowl. "Suffice to say, you're no more a king here than you ever were in your realm."

The Captain growled under the pressure that the shadow had him pinned against the tree. "Oh and there's something else," Peter unmercifully shoved his hand into the king's chest. "You would have done well to find yourself another princess, seeing as Elizabeth is _mine_."

With a swift tug, Peter ripped George's heart out of his chest and slowly crushed it, relishing in the old man's pained expression. George sank to the ground; his wide-eyed gaze glossed over as the life drained out of him. Once all had turned to gray ash in his hand, Peter casually wiped his grimy hands over the thighs of his pants.

The shadow took off, letting the Captain fall to the ground and catch his breath. "You... are a _monster_," he gritted through his teeth. "What did you gain from that?"

"A good laugh," the boy muttered and turned on the balls of his feet. "Believe in me what you will, as long as you mean it." At that, Peter began to calmly retreat back into the darkness of the forest. "And I doubt even _you_ will miss that disillusioned geezer."

"Hey!" the Captain yelled angrily, "Let's be clear about something. If I go through with this, you must honor your end of the bargain."

"I've already agreed to ...-"

"I'm not just looking for a return," the Captain shook his head solemnly. "Once she's handed over, _that's it_. You won't see her again, you won't talk to her again, and you won't plague her dreams. Hell, I don't want you in the same realm as her. If I am to give my life over to you for good, at least give me the assurance she'll be safe away from you."

Peter pressed his lips in a firm line while grinding the backs of his teeth. After a hard moment of silence, the boy gravely nodded. He turned back away and continued off into the trees. Peter hesitated before he was fully out of sight and looked back over his shoulders to the Captain still warily watching him. "It's good to see you again, Henry... even if you are all grown up."


	10. Chapter 10

"_Lieutenant_!" he heard a few of his men shouting after him.

"I am _not_ your goddamned lieutenant!" He shouted over his shoulder without easing his pace. Having heard the stories of that black figure, _the shadow_, he knew damn well the consequences of stopping now.

The teenage boy leaped over protruding roots and dodged hanging branches, running as fast as his legs would carry him. The wind whipped back his hood, pulling the sliver of thin fabric off with it. His shaggy chestnut brown hair fell over his bright blue eyes. _Just keep running_, he reminded himself whenever the faces of his comrades popped into his head. Even if he did turn around, there would be anything he could do to help. The shadow had probably found a target to hunt by now; he was safe, but he sure as hell wouldn't take the chance to travel back in the direction he came from.

The boy stumbled out into a free clearing, suddenly freezing in his tracks by the group of adults sitting around a small fire in front of him.

Emma, Killian, Snow, David, and Tinkerbell all gaped at the unmasked boy, immediately recognizing him. They froze with wide gawking expressions before Snow found enough sense to stand. "Adam," Her voice was wary, "what on earth are you doing here?"

"I, uh," he stammered out of breath. Snow quickly walked over to the boy and rested her hand around his back. She gently led him over to the fire near the others, who were now all on their feet. "I came..." Adam looked up confusedly at Tinkerbell. He pointed up at the fairy, "because of her. She showed up and told us everything."

"_Us_?" Emma frowned. "Who else came with you?"

"We got a party together," Adam swallowed nervously and looked back up at Tink. "She told us she needed the most qualified fighters to come and help. Seeing as we all trained together growing up...-"

Killian frowned, "Trained? You're not referring to...-"

"Henry," Adam nodded. "He was the first person Tinkerbell went to. Since he knew the island, knew Pan's methods and has always had a knack for dueling, Tink said he'd be most fit to run the charge. From there we quickly got a few of the best fighters together."

"You mean to say that you rallied the _rest of our children_?" David snapped at the concerned fairy.

"At least James is in New York," Snow sighed at David with a comforting smile. Adam's guilty eyes widened at the ground.

"Adam," Emma hesitantly muttered while kneeling to even with his level. "James _is_ still at NYU, right?"

He hesitated before looking up at Snow and David. "He may or may not be somewhere on the island." The group of adults winced with distraught. Emma stood up to her feet and looked over at David, who looked as if he were just punched in the gut.

"Did you tell your parents about this?" Snow crossed her arms sternly. "Does your father know where you are?"

Adam laughed bitterly, "You think I would tell my father I was joining a rescue mission to Neverland?"

"What about Regina?" Emma firmly crossed her arms, "She didn't happen to notice Henry taking off with a regiment of horses?"

Adam shook his head. "Regina was already gone. She was on her way to _your_ castle to answer your first message. Henry wasn't even told the extent of the problem until Tink got there."

"One thing's for certain," Killian muttered lowly, "it's only a matter of time until they figure out where you've gone off to. They'll likely grace us with their presence before long."

David snapped his head up at Tinkerbell, "When I told you to gather a group of fighters, I _did not _mean the rest of my family!"

Tinkerbell frowned innocently, "I just figured if you were to have any chance, you needed soldiers that knew what they'd be getting themselves into."

"_James is eighteen_!" David growled, "Adam is seventeen! They're no more fit to face Pan than Elizabeth!"

Tinkerbell shrugged, "Anyone else would have walked into the same trap that the others did. They had a plan," she motioned to Adam, "a good one, too."

Killian looked over at Emma, carefully watching for any lapse of emotion. Her face was stone solid. Her eyes did not waver now that her walls were up. Killian frowned and subtly reached out for her hand. His fingers weaved around hers while his thumb rubbed the inside of her wrist. Emma's breath quietly hitched: the first unnoticeable sign that she was struggling to hold it together. He moved closer to her, physically giving her an essence of protection. Her fingers, which had already began to tremble, squeezed his gentle grip.

"We need to find the kids before taking on Pan," David looked over at the two of them. "Regardless of what Henry has planned, we'll be stronger together than apart."

Emma nodded numbly, still holding onto Killian's scarred wrist.

* * *

Elizabeth crouched under the fern beside Felix. The two of them surveyed the group of bandits that were camped out in the clearing ahead. Felix's small group of fifteen boys surrounded the encampment. Subtle indicators, waves and movements of tall spears, reflected the readied positions of the five sub-divided groups.

"Okay," Elizabeth mumbled while turning to Felix, "what's the plan?"

Felix held a hard glare at the men feeding the meager fire. "We ambush them at all sides. They can't handle us in force."

Elizabeth nodded up to the trees, "Look. They have men stationed high up on look-out. We have to get them together in a confined group before we hold an assault." Felix looked at her astonished. She smirked, "I've had experience catching these kinds of criminals before. A lot of them are skilled archers but they don't stand a chance in hand-to-hand combat."

"Not a hobby I'd peg for a princess," he muttered quietly.

"It wasn't something that I brought attention to," her voice quieted. "A few of the royals, including myself, used to sneak out on summer nights to… _assist_ the law enforcement parties."

Felix turned with an amused smirk, "you snuck out to catch criminals?"

"We had to put our lessons to use somehow," she shrugged with a wide grin.

Suddenly a smaller group ran out into the clearing to join the men building the fire. The bandits raised their weapons in response, though immediately lowered them when recognizing their similarly masked attire.

"I've got an idea," Elizabeth whispered to Felix before handing her weapon over to him. He frowned at her with confusion as she began to make her way closer to the camp. Before Felix could stop her, she ran out and unveiled her identity to the crusade of men.

"Hey," she heaved out with excited breaths, "please help me! He's after me!"

The criminals looked at her with shocked, wide eyes before looking at one another greedily. "Princess," one of the older men smiled maliciously, "we've been searching for you."

"Please," she whimpered falsely, "Pan is after me. He is going to kill me!"

"Easy," the man hushed her while making his way closer. A criminal behind the leader looked up at the trees and motioned for the others to climb down from where they were stationed. The leader continued to steadily approach her, "I assure you, everything will be alright."

Elizabeth took a step back with frightened wide-eyes, "Who are you?"

"Don't you fret, Princess," the man smiled, "we'll take good care of you." Elizabeth stared nervously as he closed the distance between them. She looked over the man's shoulder at the smaller bandit who had just arrived with his party; strangely recognizable wide green eyes glared back, laced with apprehension.

Just as the last man touched ground from the trees, Felix and the party of Lost Boys emerged from the bushes with their spears raised. From there, chaos broke loose. Weapons and arrows flew in all directions. Without her weapon, Elizabeth had no choice but to drop to the ground and crawl to the closest cover of ferns. A nearby bandit noticed her movement and fought to get a direct strike. She rolled onto her back just as the man wound his sword back.

Suddenly another masked bandit stepped over her with his sword to deflect the strike that descended just inches from Elizabeth's waist. She shuddered, frozen, as the hooded solider standing above her pushed the attacker back and deftly slit a deep wound into his quadriceps.

The bandit turned and smiled warmly down at her. "Lizzie," he mumbled as he pulled his mask down, revealing his beautiful silver blue eyes and shagging raven black hair.

"James?" Her eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in New York!"

"Yeah well you're supposed to be in the Enchanted Forest," he grinned and offered hand out to her, "the world's an imperfect place." Elizabeth stumbled to her feet and hastily wrapped her arms around him. He laughed, "I leave for one semester of college and you get yourself stuck in Neverland _of all places_."

"I missed you," she mumbled into his shoulder, feeling his arms tighten around her.

He pulled away with a warm smile and offered her his sword, "just like training, then?"

Suddenly a new regiment of bandits approached from the north. James frowned, immediately grabbing a hold of Elizabeth's arm when suddenly one of the bandits pointed at his unmasked face, "it's the Prince! Prince James!"

The focus was immediately taken off Elizabeth, who was standing before them unmasked, and on the more expensive prize: the Prince himself. "Crap," James muttered under his breath. Elizabeth raised her weapon, though they both knew it wouldn't do any good against the multitude of arrows begin drawn back. The first arrow was released, straight towards James's chest. James flinched as the arrowhead stopped just inches from piercing his body. He and Elizabeth looked up at the new figure that had magically appeared in front of them in the nick of time: Peter.

Peter caught the arrow in his hand. He glared murderously at the approaching regiment of bandits, causing all of them to freeze where they stood. The other three parties of Lost Boys, who had originally scattered throughout Neverland, appeared on all sides of the clearing. Elizabeth was suddenly fearful for James's safety; they were surrounded by a large number of Lost Boys skilled in archery.

Elizabeth pulled his mask over his face to cover his excited grin. "Go! Leave now!" She half-laughed with a tearing smile.

"And leave you?"

"Go find our parents, they're somewhere on the island! You can't do anything for me right now. Just trust me, I'll be fine." He frowned with reluctance. "Please James," she smiled with wet eyes, "I'll be okay. I just need to know you will be."

He frowned with a heavy breath before pulling her in for a tight embrace. "I will come for you, I promise," he muttered in her ear. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Pan watched idly, letting James quickly escape off into the trees. The bandits were too preoccupied with his army of Lost Boys to notice the Prince's departure.

Elizabeth frowned as she watched James slip into the cover of darkness. Pan took her hand, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Disregarding the battle scene around the two of them, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile from the joy of seeing James safely escape. Peter took her hand and pulled in her close before popping open the vial around his neck. "I'd say you've had enough adventure for a day," Peter grinned and pulled her into the air.

She gripped his waist for support as he pulled her further from the battle down below.

* * *

Night fell upon the camp just as the rest of the Lost Boys returned. None of the boys had been killed in battle, in fact none returned with any substantial injuries. Thanks to Elizabeth's endeavors, dinner was already hunted down by the time the boys got back. She washed up as they prepared the hefty doe. The night gradually calmed down into its causal routine. It was one aspect of life in Neverland that Elizabeth couldn't help but enjoy; everyone pulled their weight when it came time for dinner.

The boys all gathered around by the fire, asking her curious questions about James. Though the topic was somewhat grim, considering she would never be able to return home with him, Elizabeth appreciated their evident concern and curiosity. If anything it showed that at least they cared.

Throughout dinner, in fact soon after Peter brought her back to camp, he was nowhere in sight. Elizabeth accepted the likelihood that he was off doing whatever it was that Peter Pan did in his spare time. She even accepted the probability that he was off harassing her parents.

The night grew later, and the boys soon retreated to their narrow carved holes, tree branches, and nooks within the hideout where they slept. Elizabeth dragged her feet down the steep staircase, careful not to trip over her tired steps and fall to the floor. Only when she reached the bottom of the steps did she notice the silent figure lying dormant in her bed. She turned to go, this time in a less disruptive manner when the figure on the bed stirred. "Don't go," Peter muttered lightly while keeping his face composed. His eyes remained shut, seeming at peace with the serene silence of the room.

"I don't want to bother you," she mumbled. "I was just going to get an early night. Today was pretty tiring."

With an amused, raised brow, Peter nodded to the spot beside him on the bed. Normally such a gesture would be assumed as sexual, though there was a certain calmness to his manner that implied he was already too deep in his meditative thoughts to think that far ahead. "Quite often, I come down here to think," he spoke quietly as Elizabeth relaxed beside him. "I promise I won't be a bother for too much longer."

"No it's fine," she looked at him with confusion. "Once I get tired, there's not a whole lot that can keep me from falling asleep."

Peter smiled grimly. There was something so melancholy about his expression that Elizabeth couldn't understand; some underlying trouble that seemed to plague his thoughts. She cleared her throat, "I never got a chance to thank you for today."

Peter finally opened his eyes and turned over with a smirk. "Thank me?"

"For saving James," she nodded, "we grew up together. He's sort of the over-protective older brother that Henry never got the chance to be."

Peter swallowed, "I won't guarantee anyone's survival in Neverland, Lizzie. They came here with the full knowledge of the danger and consequences."

"I know," she looked down to her fumbling hands. "It just means a lot that you would do that for him."

"I didn't do it to preserve yet another Prince in the world." Peter hesitated, contemplating his next choice of words, "I didn't want you to be subjected to that sight."

"And here I thought you didn't care about anyone besides yourself." She spoke with a bitterness that reflected his belief and not necessarily hers.

"Well that has certainly _been _the case," he swallowed with the fear that he had just let too much slip.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, accentuating the pigmented shades of sea blue, before quickly leaning over and kissing his cool cheek. She pulled back anxiously to find him gawking back at her with surprise. "Thank you," she whispered as her eyelids nervously fluttered.

Before she could make a move to pull away, Peter took her hand in his. He leaned upwards to catch her lips while gently pulling the rest of her body on top of him. She obliged by parting her mouth and welcoming the cool contact of his tongue. Her legs stretched over his hips in a wide straddle. She leaned into his body, wrapping her arms under his neck and weaving her fingers into his thick golden hair.

Peter leaned upwards into her mouth, deepening the kiss as a deep groan rose up from his throat. He felt her lips twitch into a smile against his, immediately igniting the fire he had been trying to neglect since the last time he held her like this.

Acting on bodily impulse, Peter rolled the two of them over so that he was the one on top.

"Peter," she breathed in a soft whisper against his ear. A tremble radiated down his spine, traveling down to the hands that supported his body over hers. He dived down to her lips, crashing his mouth against hers with desperation to satisfy an entirely unfamiliar need. She bucked her waist up until it brushed against his. Peter groaned breathily, unable to understand this longing surging below his gut. Elizabeth deftly hauled her leg over his lower back and pulled his body down onto hers.

Peter didn't understand what _this_ was, nor did he have a remote clue how to control it.

He pulled back from her with a wide-eyed frenzied expression. His hair was disheveled from where her fingers had ravaged his back roots. Elizabeth smiled brightly, letting her thin thumb gently brush against the side of his cheek. Her smile, her faint tracing dimples and twinkling blue irises, sent him over the edge.

He lunged back down, giving into his hunger, and molded every part of his being against her. Elizabeth rode her waist against him, feeling his constraint of his need beneath the belt. His fingers wrapped around her waist, while the other hand slowly traveled over her shirt up to her chest. Elizabeth's breath hitched, encouraging Peter to continue where his mind was taking him.

The ceiling boards squeaked, alerting both of them of an incoming presence. Peter sighed and dropped his face into the crook of her shoulder before reluctantly rolling off of her. She fumbled with her shirt and hair before sitting up.

Two small Lost Boys, both no older than nine, scurried down the stairs. They hesitated when they caught sight of Peter, lying on his back on the far side of the bed. Elizabeth gave them a reassuring smile and nodded over to where they were going to hang up their weapons. They blinked before slowly making their way over to rack on the wall. Peter lied there silently with closed-eyes, not even bothering to acknowledge the two of them. Without another word, they quickly ran up the stairs, leaving Elizabeth and Peter alone once again.

She sighed and looked over to Peter, who still had his eyes closed. "We're good," she mumbled, taking his cool hand in hers.

The muscles in his jaw line flexed. "You're tired, Elizabeth."

She frowned and leaned back down on her side to face him, "Yeah like hell."

Peter pressed his lips in a firm line before looking over at her, "It's not fair that I encourage this… us. Given the circumstance, it won't be long before you despise me forever."

"Despise you?" She frowned innocently.

All of a sudden it hurt to look her in the eyes. Despite her confusion, that bright glimmer was still there. Her unsettling warm expression was devoid of detestation or reproach. There was a strange sense of assurance; hope; belief that she saw more than a monster staring back.

And he was going to lose it, lose her. Forever.

He couldn't stomach the mere thought, nor could he understand how her belief in him could rattle every fiber of assurance in his endeavor. She smiled again, this time more nervously now that she noticed the trepidation in his dazed stare. _God, there it was: that smile._ Peter couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at him like that.

"I get that you've probably made up your mind about the whole exchange," she began uncertainly. "But if I had it my way, you wouldn't go through with it. Whatever it is you're after, I can already tell it's not what you need."

Peter smiled bitterly, "You're afraid of what might happen to you once I claim what I'm after."

"I'm afraid of what might happen to _you_, Peter," Elizabeth frowned, "and as selfish as this might sound, I don't want to leave you."

Feeling the weight of the conversation pull on his guilt, Peter was thankful to notice the subtle drooping of her eyelids. "I've bothered you long enough," he muttered disheartening while adjusting his posture to sit up, "you ought to get some rest."

This time, it was Elizabeth who pulled at his hand. "Wait I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just…-"

"Don't apologize," he smiled weakly, "none of this is your fault."

"Please," she pulled on his hand insistently, "just don't go." He looked at her confusedly. "Whatever this exchange is, I can tell it's going to happen sometime soon. And," she paused with the uncertainty of her next question. She couldn't possibly tell him that she wanted to just be with him, sexual or not. She couldn't possibly explain to him the strange sense of comfort she got just from being around him. She couldn't possibly explain to _herself_ why this boy who was technically holding her hostage gave her the greatest sense of safety she had ever felt, second to her father.

"I don't want to be alone right now," she managed to mutter out in a faint whisper.

Peter frowned guiltily and leaned back down beside her. She moved into his embracing arms and pressed her face into his side. "Just go to sleep, Lizzie," he whispered lightly as his lips brushed against the roots of her forehead. She complacently shut her eyes and smiled into his shirt, nuzzling out all of the light from the room.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to two dozen faces gawking back at her. She jolted back with immediate shock though could not find coherent words to address them. A few of the Lost Boys reacted to her consciousness with light gasps, though turned their silent attention back behind her. "Uh," she mumbled anxiously.

_What's wrong with him?_ She heard a boy mumble from the back. _Is he dead?_ Another faceless voice whispered. There were a few shushing sounds, though not one boy had the audacity to make a move. Elizabeth followed their curiosity to find Peter lying beside her. It was then that she realized her head hadn't been resting on a warm pillow, but Peter's extended arm. The shadows that once lingered under his eyelids were gone and replaced with a subtle blush of life along his cheeks. Every expression on his face was relaxed, hinting to a strange look of vulnerability.

Elizabeth gently reached over and brushed a hand along his temple, "Peter?" His skin was warm.

He stirred for a moment, leaning into her touch, before slowly opening his eyes. At first he frowned up at her with confusion. She looked back at him, reflecting the same confusion and concern as the Lost Boys behind her. Peter finally noticed the morning light leaking in from the windows across the room. Elizabeth felt his skin cool once the recognition set in.

He sat up slowly while staring back at the faces in silence. Before anyone could utter a single word, Peter quickly climbed off of the bed and paced across the room. The boys shuffled out of his way, watching with awe, as Peter hurried up the stairs.


End file.
